Just Give Me One Reason
by minties
Summary: HIATUS! ... What if something unexpected happens to Buffy and Spike's relationship. How will she react? Will it make Buffy realize how she really feels about Spike, or make her turn completely around and ruin anything they could've had?
1. Realization

_A/N- This is my first story. I do not really write stories but I like to think of myself as creative. So please tell me what you think, criticism is more than welcome. I do apologize for any grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I do check over my documents carefully, but there may be a mistake or two. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**A SPUFFY story. Starts after Buffy and Spike deal with the aftermath of their 'Night of Passion' just before Buffy arrives home. (Episode 'Wreaked').**

**Chapter 1- Realization.**

She had to admit- that was the best night of... well... anything she had ever experienced. At first she really did want to kill him (or at the least seriously injure him) but then, before she knew what had hit her, it had already happened. She could not get her head around everything. Why did she kiss him in the first place? She had convinced herself she was under the spell from the demon that turned the town into a musical. Though deep down this was not the case. Deep down she knew it. But she had spent her time convincing herself otherwise. After that first kiss, she had not wanted a person more than him ever in her whole life. While they were fighting, while she was still wanting to kill him, she also wanted to kiss him. So she did. Which that lead from one thing, to another, to another. After she woke, finding him lying next to her, she was disgusted with herself. She searched for a reason behind what had happened. She found nothing. Nothing that could compare to what she had done. So she got herself out of there, obviously with a fight. Nonetheless she got out of there, thankful that the sun was out.

She arrived home, she looked beat and just wanted to get herself cleaned up. To her dismay everyone was already up, making her entrance through the back door unsuccessful.

"Buffy?" came a sweet voice from the inside of the house.

"Hi Dawn", Buffy replied, almost at a whisper, as she opened the back door to the kitchen. She smiled back at her sister while she tried her best not to limp as she made her way to the stairs.

"You look beat", Dawn started to question making sure she spoke a little louder so her sister could hear her from the stairway.

Buffy sighed, turning back to the kitchen. Only just stepping in to reply, "Yeah... um... it was just a minor demon. Nothing you should worry about. If you don't mind, I'm just going to head upstairs to sleep." Buffy answered, replying to all the questions she knew her sister had to ask.

"Oh, yeah sure." Dawn said trying to sound as if she was okay with the situation. Buffy noticed that she was not, but she ignored it as she limped her way upstairs.

Buffy reached her bedroom where she sat on her bed momentarily before she made her way to the bathroom.

She had bruises on her face and several more covering her body. Her clothing was covered in dust from the building's collapse. She took a deep breathe, followed by a deep stare into the mirror. Taking a step towards the door she grabbed the doorknob and opened the doorway to a small crack, before re-closing it. After turning the hot bath faucet on, she cautiously undressed herself trying to set as little pain as possible onto her many wounds, before she hopped into the bathtub. She lied down for a second in the half full tub, before sitting up to grab the bubble bath. After the tub was full with bubbly steaming hot water she turned off the faucet and rested her head on the back edge of the tub. She was exhausted, and before long had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He sat, satisfied with what he had just achieved. She had made the first move? He questioned this, but not carefully enough as it quickly passed his mind. That moment when she looked into his eyes, after she had placed herself inside him, was a strange look that he had been sitting there trying to figure out. Was it a look of pleasure? A confused look? He just could not place his finger on what her face tried to explain. His mind trailed off from this as he thought how fantastic it had been. A slayer. The blood of the slayer was one magnificent, trilling experience_. _But _do_ing a slayer? That was a completely different thing. Her actions, her sounds, her beauty. It all added up to one terrific night, one he knew he would not forget. He also wondered whether it would happen again. If it was up to him, of course it would. But her thoughts were much different to hers. But if this could happen, at all, then he knew he could make it happen again.

He sat up and looked up into the fallen building. It was still sun light. He lay surrounded in the fallen debris, still naked from the previous night. He looked back down to his lower body, just thinking about the night he realized he had stiffened. Wishing she was back here, he stood up and searched the building for something to drink. The night had left him famished, draining every last inch of energy. He knew there would be nothing to drink here but he pursued his search anyway. Lifting a big piece of roofing he heard a small chuckle from the stairs of the building. He turned to see a pale figured dressed in a long black dress. Her long black hair hung straight along her back, a few pieces separated to sit on her shoulders. She held her hands together across her front, fingernails carefully painted black. He studied her before she let out another chuckle which finished with a wide smile.

"Spike", she cheerfully spoke, lifting her hands straight out in front of her.

Spike studied her for a second longer, before he tilted his head to the right and released a small and questionable, "Drusilla?"


	2. Last Expectations

Previously-

"Spike", she cheerfully spoke, lifting her hands straight out in front of her.

Spike studied her for a second longer, before he tilted his head to the right and released a small and questionable, "Drusilla?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Last Expectations.**

"You didn't expect your black goddess to come by for a visit did you, my Spikey?" Drusilla asked, looking down Spike's body.

Spike looked surprisingly confused at Drusilla. When she had looked down he realized he was still naked, and stiff. He hurried around searching for his jeans, still unable to speak.

"Oh no need". Drusilla said stepping down from the steps and walking right into Spikes face as he struggled with his belt. Her hands meeting his and pulling them away to stop him from fastening the buckle. "We're going to have a little fun", she stated.

Spike shook his head as everything finally settled in. "No!" he cried, "no you have to leave!" His voice was shaky but still stern. She felt he meant it, but he himself was not sure.

"Oh dear, my Spikey doesn't want to have any fun?" Drusilla wined as she ran her fingers through his hair. She looked up and down him and realized he must have just had some 'fun'. She pouted her lip. "Did Spikey already have some fun? Doesn't Spikey want some fun with his Dru?"

Spike inhaled her essence, remembering the good old times. But he was exhausted from last night, and if he ever wanted last night to happen again, this with Drusilla could not. So he stood by his answer. He took a step back.

"No Dru. We can't have any 'fun'. The last time I saw you you tried to turn me against Buffy." Spike stated.

Drusilla let out a growl and gave Spike a push. A rather small push, considering she is a vampire. Although for a human it would have been a large push. She sent him flying a fair few steps back.

"NO!" she yelled, "You ARE NOT still in love with that slayer!" She started to turn her yelling to a slight wine, but it was still stern. "Ohh, I though if I left you for a while you'd grow apart from her. You'd want your Dru back... Even the starts thought so too." She looked at the ceiling. "The pretty lights." She shot a look back at Spike, yelling again. "You have to want Drusilla back! NOW!"

Spike did not say a word. He just stood there, trying to make sense of his ex's complaints. He could never quite translate what she was trying to say. Though this rambling seemed to lead to that she had a vision that they would get back together. He shook everything off and picked up the rest of his clothing. He went to leave before Drusilla grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"NO!" she repeated. "You are not still in love with that slayer?" this time her voice had a questionable tone to it. She let go of Spike's throat and set him to the ground, as if waiting for an answer.

He gripped his throat and calmly stated, "Pet, who do you think I just slept with?"

"NO!" she screamed once again, but louder. With this she grabbed Spike at the throat again, slamming him at the wall. But this time her grip was much tighter, and she raised him higher up the wall.

Although Spike didn't need his breath he still chocked at the pressure.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" she repeated in a softer tone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be, why did the stars lie?" She looked up at the ceiling again, not releasing her grip on his throat.

She stood there with a steady grip, still looking at the ceiling. Her face turned from anger to saddened. She shot him back another look, her face then grew puzzled. Once again she looked back at the ceiling with an angered expression, before it turned saddened again. Shot another look back at Spike and then her face once again grew confused. She continued this pattern for what seemed like hours before she finally released her grip and slowly walked out of the building.

Spike held his throat and tried to make sense of Drusilla and her randomized visit. He had not expected to see her for a long time, especially just after last night. He wondered what she had been thinking coming back from L.A. to try and win him back. The last time Spike had seen Drusilla had been when he tied her and Buffy up and expressed his love to Buffy. After Buffy rejected Spike, Spike had threatened to kill Drusilla. Why would she ever come back after that? After that day why would she ever think he would change his mind? He clearly told her that he love_d_ her, and that those were the best years of his un-life. But he had now fallen for someone else. And although he would always love Drusilla, he did not feel that way about her anymore. This was the most unexpected visit he had ever expected.

Spike did not even get the chance to finish dressing before Drusilla marched right back into the room, and starting making out with Spike in a way where he could do nothing but kiss her back.

* * *

_A/N- All that I have been writing is written as I go along. I hope it all fits into the story._


	3. Two Women

Previously-

Spike did not even get the chance to finish dressing before Drusilla marched right back into the room, and starting making out with Spike in a way where he could do nothing but kiss her back.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Two Women.**

Spike woke several hours later. He opened his eyes to find himself spooned up against a cold figure. He lifted himself up to adjust to the fact that it was Drusilla as he tried to regain his memory of what had happened earlier. He quietly and carefully lifted himself out of bed, not to wake Drusilla. If he had he could never get out of there. He dressed himself and headed outside to the now moonlit night.

He was exhausted, after all he had just slept with two full on chicks in the past 24 hours. He decided to head back to his crypt, but then realized that would be the first place Drusilla would look once she realized that Spike had gone. He wondered how Drusilla had found him in the first place. Probably scented him out, but that wasn't important. What was important was how he would explain this to Buffy. The thought passed his mind that he wouldn't mention it, but if he hadn't Drusilla would find a way to and then Buffy would be even more upset. Drusilla knew how to make Spike frail, she knew how to get him to sleep with her. Why was it like this? Why did she have this control over him? Overall why did she have to come now? She had to come and seduced him right after he had finally got to be with Buffy. Now he'd have to find a way to tell Buffy. This was not what he needed at all.

He sat down on a bench in a park. The moon was high in the sky and he hadn't much time before the sun would follow after it. This was his last option- he started heading towards Buffy's house.

He had climbed to Buffy's window and knocked on it. Buffy stirred in her sleep before she opened her eyes and noticed Spike at the window. She slowly stood and sleepily headed over towards the windowsill yawning.

She opened the window.

"Spike, what in the world are you doing here?" she spoke under a yawn.

"Sorry luv, suns almost up."

"Well go back to your crypt!" she demanded, "I'm not going to slee-"

She was cut off. "Trust me, that's the last thing I was thinking."

Buffy was confused. Spike didn't want sex? Oh well, it's the last thing she wanted anyway.

"So what are you doing here then?" She still hadn't let Spike in. Spike started to climb his way in.

"I told you, the sun's almost up."

"So what? There's enough time to got to your crypt. There's still another hour till sunrise."

Spike looked for something believable he could say. He knew he had to tell Buffy soon, but not yet. He couldn't yet.

"Clem's staying there. Some of the demons he brings back, gee, you don't even want to know." It sounded believable, he just hope she would believe it.

She sighed, "Fine, come in."

Buffy was still beat from their night, but she hadn't noticed that Spike was slightly more injured then he had been previously. All Spike's muscles were sore and he winced quietly as he climbed through the window.

Buffy headed straight back to her bed and closed her eyes. Spike stood there, swaying like a school kid wondering what he should do. Buffy opened one eye to see him like this. She sat up and stared at him.

"What are you doing now?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing much, luv. You?"

"Argg, can you... I don't know, sleep on the ground or something?"

"Why not up there with you, luv?" Spike suggested with a tilt of his head.

Buffy gave him a stern look to tell him no. And he sighed and settled on a spot on the ground next to the window. "I guess here'll do." He laid on the ground as he watched Buffy fall asleep. He supposed telling her could wait till morning. He had just hoped that Drusilla could. He could hear her heartbeat and heavy breathing from where he lay. The gentle sounds were just like a lullaby, and sung him right to sleep.


	4. Do I Want This?

_A/N-_

_Review- disappointed__ 2009-03-27 . chapter 3_

_'okay, i won't be reading this anymore, if spike did the right thing and pushed dru away after she kissed him, then it would have been okay, but just the fact you had him sleep with her after sleeping with buffy and claiming to love her disgusts me. spike wouldn't have done that if he loved buffy, which leads me to believe that he doesn't, so i'm done'_

_Fair enough. I'm a Spuffy fan too, trust me I wouldn't be very happy ready this either. But I thought it would be an interesting twist. Drusilla has that kind of power over Spike, so I thought that after Spike had slept with Buffy it would be interesting to see how much she loves him back if she figures out that he had slept with someone else. I'm still not sure where this is going, but please bare with me, it WILL be an interesting twist ;)._

* * *

Previously-

Buffy gave him a stern look to tell him no. And he sighed and settled on a spot on the ground next to the window. "I guess here'll do." He laid on the ground as he watched Buffy fall asleep. He supposed telling her could wait till morning. He had just hoped that Drusilla could. He could hear her heartbeat and heavy breathing from where he lay. The gentle sounds were just like a lullaby, and sung him right to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Do I Want This?**

Buffy woke around eight o'clock. Still weakened from her night with Spike she rose in her bed to sit in an upright position, she slouched and her hands dunked out in her lap. She lifted her hands and rubbed them against her face before she switched her lamp on. She was startled to see Spike laying on the floor until she remember she had let him in last night. Not wanting anything further to do with him at that moment she grabbed herself some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

She lay her clothing on the ground and turned the hot faucet to the shower on. Adjusting the hot and cold faucets until it was the right temperature, she hopped in the shower. She lifted her head to wash the water over her face, brushing her hands over her face before sending them through her hair. The water washed itself over her and she settled in as she started to wash her hair.

Spike woke on the ground of Buffy's bedroom. It took him only a few seconds to figure out where he was. He sat up and remembered the previous day with Drusilla. His hands met his face were he sat, shaking his head in his hands. It tried to figure how he would tell all this to Buffy, who he realized was in the shower. Could it wait longer? For what he could figure Drusilla was already up just waiting for him in his crypt. If he waited too much longer, she would find a way to tell Buffy and that would ruin everything. Buffy made it clear that she didn't care for Spike, but he knew if Drusilla (or himself) was to mention that they had slept together she would be hurt. He supposed he'd wait around and look for an opportunity to tell her.

Buffy walked back into her bedroom, fully dressed and drying her hair with her towel. She stopped fiddling with her towel when she stood straight, having realized Spike was awake, and gave him an evil glare. He just stared at her waiting for a comment.

"You're awake now, you can go." she said, still realizing the sun was up. She still wanted him here, to fight (or something else...), and she knew he wouldn't leave. So she figured that it would be good if she made him think that he wasn't welcome.

"Luv," he pointed out the window. "sun's still up."

"Argg, well I want you out of here! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want anything to do with you right now!" She snapped.

"Luv..." Spike began.

Her hands cradled her head in frustration. "Please," she said sympathetically, "I'm tired, annoyed, sore, among other things. I just don't want this right now."

"Want what?" Spike questioned, with a little grin on his face.

She shot him a look, "Anything."

"Luv, I'd be happy to leave. _(not really)_ But unless you want your man a pile o' dust, I suggest I stay."

She became more frustrated, "You are NOT my man!"

"Alright, luv. What would you call what we had the other night?"

"Nothing! I would call it nothing. I would call it 'never going to happen again'. I would call it history, thrown in the trash and never to be spoken about again!"

Her words slightly hurt him, but this didn't show. He stood up and headed over to her, standing right in her face. "I wouldn't call it nothing, luv." He gently spoke, his hands gazing her back.

She let him for a moment, gasping, before she gave him a shove forward. "Fine, it wasn't nothing." she agreed. "But it is defiantly never going to happen again!"

His face lightened as he stepped back in front of her. "Don't be to sure 'bout that, luv." he said, this time his fingers running through her hair as he gazed into her eyes.

One again she let him for a moment, this time staring back at him. Before she shoved him forward again, this time with slightly more force. "Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Don't call you what?" he knew she was talking about calling her 'luv', but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Don't call me 'luv'. I'm NOT your love!"

"So I'm not your man, and I cannot call you 'luv'? What shall I call the women I just slept with then?" he asked ignoring that fact that the last person (or vampire) he slept with was Drusilla.

"Nothing! You can call me nothing! This never happened and we are never going to mention it again!" she snapped.

"Well I can't pretend it never happened, pet. 'Nd about not mentioning it... I can try that." he smiled, sending her the knowledge that he meant he'd never speak about it but that she hadn't mentioned it's never going to happen again. Even though she had, but she hadn't disagreed after he had said "Don't be to sure 'bout that, luv".

He had that seducing smile on, where his cheekbones were noticeable and his smile was... well, it was a sexy smile.

"No..." she repeated in a quiet tone, like she was about to cry.

He walked back up to her and held her shoulders, then shook her gently so she would look up and him. "Luv, it's okay if you wanted this. It's okay if you want it again," he started in a sympathetic tone almost as if he could've been a friend trying to reassure her it's okay to want the bad guy that made her feel, "you've just came back from a heaven. If something can make it feel like this is a little less like hell, what is wrong with it?" he asked, this time feeling success if she had agreed he made her feel 'a little less like hell'.

"Bu-but... but." just stuttered.

"It's okay, luv. You don't have to say anything," he was about to make a nobel exit when he realized he still couldn't, "I'd go, but I kind of still can't..."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm going to the magic box. Make sure nobody knows you're hear and leave as soon as you can. Okay?"

"Alright, luv. Want to go patrolling later?" he asked. Thinking he may find the time to tell her during that.

She sighed at the fact he called her 'luv' again. She knew she couldn't get him to stop, so she ignored it. "No. I'm going alone. If you come, you'll be dust."

He knew this wasn't true, but he left it at that anyway. Buffy walked out and headed towards the Magic Box. Spike figured he could get some more sleep before he had to leave, so he snuggled on Buffy's bed and closed his eyes.


	5. No More

Previously-

"Alright, luv. Want to go patrolling later?" he asked. Thinking he may find the time to tell her during that.

She sighed at the fact he called her 'luv' again. She knew she couldn't get him to stop, so she ignored it. "No. I'm going alone. If you come, you'll be dust."

He knew this wasn't true, but he left it at that anyway. Buffy walked out and headed towards the Magic Box. Spike figured he could get some more sleep before he had to leave, so he snuggled on Buffy's bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 5- No More.**

Buffy walked into the Magic Box as she heard the bell above the door ring. She had completely forgotten everything to do with the stolen diamond. She found Willow, Giles and Xander sitting around the large circle table surrounded by books. Anya was sitting at the cash register, of course counting money. And Dawn was sitting at the countertop doing some homework.

"Hey Buff." Xander said, the first to realized she had walked into the store.

"Hey Xander", she replied, "what are we looking for?"

"They've been sitting like that for hours. They are hopeless, haven't found one thing", Anya announced.

Xander looked over at Anya, "Thanks An." He looked back at Buffy, "but she's right. We haven't found anything. There's nothing in here to do with a frost demon that eats diamonds."

Buffy sighed, remembering about the stolen diamond, "Should I help?"

Giles slammed his book up and looked at Buffy, "As much as that would be appreciated, I have low hopes we are going to find anything in here to fit our current problem."

Buffy sat down next to Giles and looked around for a good book, "There must be something", she questioned.

Willow finally spoke up, but still looking at her book, "There's absolutely nothing!" She read from a passage in the book, "Here it says, 'A big frothy demon who blows ice out of his mouth. After freezing his prey, the demon bites them down. They do not like the taste of warm flesh, this is why they freeze their food'. What would a demon that eats people want with a diamond?"

"I don't know..." Buffy couldn't even begin to think of what a demon would need a diamond for. All she could think of was Spike, as much as she didn't want to. It's all that was on her mind. She tried her best to switch her mind to the evil and help her friends out, but she hadn't the patience to be reading through books. "I'm going to go out the back and train". With this she picked herself up and headed to the back room.

She took off her jacket and started with the punching bag. It was her favourite tool for thinking. She wondered whether Spike would show up for patrolling. She had told him not to, but really she wanted him to come along. She didn't really want to think about him, but she could not get him off her mind. She didn't even know how she felt about him. It defiantly wasn't love, or it couldn't even be like. All she could come to terms with was it was an obsession. She wanted him for all the wrong reasons, and she knew she didn't feel love for him. All she wanted was his lips and his body. That's all she could comprehend her need for him. She continued punching the bag for an hour before she moved onto more equipment.

* * *

Spike woke, finally energized, at sundown. He'd slept for the whole day and he finally had his energy back. All his minor injuries had disappeared, so just his major bruisers and muscle aches were left. Spike lifted himself and stalked his way downstairs. Stopping for a moment at the top of the stairs to hear if their was any movement in the house. There wasn't so he continued down and strode outside. He headed towards his crypt, knowing that was where he was going to find Drusilla. Maybe he could convince her to leave. Nonetheless he continued till he had screeched the door to a full opening, going straight to the fridge without even closing the door. He grabbed a bag of blood and sat on his armchair, turning the TV on. He knew Drusilla was somewhere in the dark, he could even smell her, but he decided to ignore it until she decided to make herself present.

During the next fifteen minutes she made obvious sounds that she was there, but Spike ignored them. Impatient she walked straight up to the TV and turned it off. Spike just glared at her un-satisfied and took a sip of his half empty mug of blood. She waited for him to say something, but he just finished every last drop of blood and headed back to the fridge to refill it. He then sat back on the chair and continued drinking.

Drusilla became tired of waiting, she was never the patient kind, and she let out a wine. "I waited here all day for you!"

He looked back at her unfazed at her comment, and continued with the blood.

She growled and lent forward grabbing hold of both arms of the chair, making Spike spill his blood. He look disappointed at this and looked back up at Drusilla who was staring down at him, "Why didn't you come back for Dru?" she wined.

He hadn't said a word since he entered except for his yelling at the characters of the show 'Passions'. Normally he would complain at missing his favourite show, but he kept quiet in attempt to lead Drusilla away. His attempt didn't work.

Drusilla punched Spike. Where he finally spoke up, clutching his cheek, "Bloody hell!" he winced.

"Naughty Spike. Spike didn't stay with Dru. Dru woke up and Spikey was gone," she pouted, "Why did Spikey leave?"

"Not good at the morning after, remember pet?"

Drusilla had no answer, she just grabbed Spike by the throat again and slammed him up against the wall like she had done previously.

She moaned, "The stars told me, they did! They told me it would happen", she winced again looking up at the ceiling as she continued, "the kitten would come to play", she smiled still looking at the ceiling, "but then naughty stars never told me the cute little kitten would get scared and run away." she pouted.

Spike was sick of Drusilla's games, he gained control of his dangling legs and with all his might kicked Drusilla across the room.

"No more Drusilla! The kitten came and played, but now he has run off and will never come back! Never play again! OK!" This rambling was one of the clearer ones, easily translated. He was not going to put up with anymore of this and he walked out, leaving a pouting Drusilla behind.


	6. Is It Time?

Previously-

"No more Drusilla! The kitten came and played, but now he has run off and will never come back! Never play again! OK!" This rambling was one of the clearer ones, easily translated. He was not going to put up with anymore of this and he walked out, leaving a pouting Drusilla behind.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Is It Time?**

Buffy had been patrolling for around an hour and a half. She had wondered why Spike hadn't showed yet. She had told him not to, so maybe for once he listened. She had a bit of trouble tonight, still slightly wounded, but had managed to kill a good five vampires. She saw another rise from it's grave.

The vampire took a while to come out of the ground, but after he noticed the slayer he completely rose in a few seconds. He braced himself ready for a fight. Already vamped out he took not but a second to lunge at Buffy. Buffy jumped to one side, and the vampire missed making a fall to the ground followed my a summersault. He quickly rose back to his feet, not even thinking, and took another lunge. Buffy ducked and once again the vampire was thrown to the ground. This time when he found his feet he took a high kick at Buffy, but she caught his leg and flung him to the ground on his stomach. She was tired of fighting, so she grabbed her stake and came down at where his heart would be on his back. Just in the nick of time the vampire swung himself around, releasing himself of her grip. She still leant over him with the stake in her hand, he took this opportunity to kick the stake away from her hand. She took a moment to process the last few seconds, but that was a moment too much. The vampire had her pinned down, reaching down for her neck.

* * *

Spike was still trying to figure out a way to tell Buffy everything. He knew now Drusilla would be thinking of ways to tell the Buffy everything. So Spike knew his last opportunity to tell Buffy was now, while she was out on patrol.

He had been searching for Buffy in the cemetery for quite some time now and was starting to think she was heading home. Then he heard some action coming from up ahead. He ran to the sound. Only to find Drusilla reaching a hand out to help Buffy up. He stepped back into the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"Oh dear, the Slayer almost got bites from a simple little vampire", Drusilla giggled.

Buffy brushed herself down, and turned to Drusilla with the biggest confusion on her face. "Drusilla?" she questioned, "why in the world did you help me? What in the world are you doing here?"

Drusilla let out another chuckle, "I've come to tell you something very important Slayer".

"Oh and what would you possibly have that would be of any use to me?" Buffy snapped.

"Oh no need to be nasty!" Drusilla protested, in a childish voice.

Buffy shook her head. She didn't want to talk to a crazy Drusilla. Whatever she had to say was probably just going to be some jibber jabber and Buffy honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

Buffy started to walk off. She yelled out to Drusilla as she kept walking, "Whatever. I don't care. Go tell somebody who actually understands your rabblings".

Drusilla stood there, she knew Spike was there and she couldn't wait for him to come out of the shadows to talk to her. "Alright then my little Slayer", she said to herself, "we'll talk again soon".

Buffy yelled out to Drusilla as she was almost out of the cemetery, "Oh and thanks for saving my life and whatever. Be sure to do the same next time you're in danger."

Once Spike knew that Buffy was out of site, he came out of hidding.

"What are you doing Dru?" he asked angrily.

"Oh I was just having a little talk with your Slayer. Thought she should know a little something about my bad, bad Spike", she explained placing a hand on his chest.

"You wouldn't!"

She gave out an evil laugh.

His face was angry, Drusilla wasn't sure if she had ever seen him so mad. She was stunned, but this had made her want to tell Buffy everything more. She had wanted to do nothing but betray Spike after he had picked the _slayer_ over her.

Spike took a deep breath and walked away, in the direction Buffy had left. He was going to tell her now, before Drusilla had got a chance. He knew he now had to tell her, this was it. His fist were clenched tight as he tried to release his anger. He started to think of the way he would tell her, the reactions she would make to each word that slipped from his mouth. He had to make this as painless as he could. He stopped and just stood there for a while, as he finished the scene in his head- the scene in which he was going to tell Buffy everything. He was almost certain he wasn't going to get out of this well, but he had to tell Buffy. He knew it, he just hoped she would see the good dead he was doing by telling her first hand. He started walking slowly, his head spinning, and headed towards Buffy's house.


	7. I'm Sorry

Previously-

He started walking slowly, his head spinning, and headed towards Buffy's house.

* * *

**Chapter 7- I'm Sorry.**

Buffy got ready for bed, thankful that Drusilla had come to help her. But at the same time questioned her motive. Drusilla, the crazy nut-head vampire, did not come to save her. Drusilla defiantly had a trick up her sleeve, and Buffy was determined to figure out what.

This time Spike was barely thinking, all he had on his mind was how he was going to tell Buffy everything. So he wasn't even fazed at the idea that as he walked in the back door to the kitchen, Dawn was there getting a midnight snack. She had said something to him, but Spike didn't even pay attention. He just kept walking till he got to Buffy's bedroom. His hand was on the doorknob as he slowly inhaled, braced himself, and flung the door open.

Buffy was sitting on her bed brushing her hair before she went to sleep, when she heard the door swing open. Spike stood, just outside the doorframe, motionless as he stood into Buffy eyes. He had no idea where to start. Before he had a chance to regain his voice, Buffy became impatient as she was waiting for him to say something and spoke up.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded to know.

He looked at the ground before slowly lifting his head to her face. Her face looked angry, and she hadn't even heard the first thing as to why he was there.

"I-I..." he couldn't even spit out that he had something to tell her.

"Spike?" she was slightly worried. She had never seen him so guilty, and she had no idea as to what.

He looked up to her, his mouth hung wide open.

Buffy rolled her eyes and decided he wasn't going to let her know why he had really come. So she decided to make use of him while he was here and ask him what was with Drusilla tonight.

"Alright, well looks like you ain't going to say anything. So while you're hear- Drusilla saved my life today. I didn't even know she was back in town. Do you know what is going on with her?" she asked bluntly, like he should know everything that the brainless vampire thought.

His mouth still hung wide open, he wouldn't be able to say a thing about Drusilla that wouldn't sound strange and guilty, like there was something he wasn't telling her. So he was just going to start easy, kind of thankful that she had mentioned her.

"She came to me the other night..." he began.

"When? Did she say anything that might explain why she saved my life?" Buffy asked, as if this was a regular occurrence.

His head lowered to the floor again, "Well..." he continued. Every word came out slowly and every second seemed like it lasted forever.

"Spit it out Spike!" she demanded, impatient at his slow replies.

"It was not long after... we... together..."

"And..." her hands circled in a 'go on' motion, like she was fazed by the idea he had mentioned their night together.

"She... I..." he swallowed deeply. 'Just keep going Spike, you're almost there', he told himself.

Buffy rolled her eyes, sitting back on her bed. "I know seeing your sire and all is a flash-back-to-the-past kind of thing. But I need you to tell me what she said."

"We..." his eyes were so guilty, as he stopped as if she should be able to figure the rest out.

And she did. Buffy's mouth flew open, she didn't know how to feel. Disgusted, broken and hurt, or regret that she had mentioned anything. Her eyes flew to her feet that were directly in front of her.

"I-I tried to say something..." he began, trying to make this all ok, "it was hard to... not. She has some sort of... of... of power..." each word slowly escaped his mouth.

They stayed in silence for a moment, Buffy's eyes staying focused on her feet. Slowly a tear escaped her eye, as she blinked it away.

Spike was still standing in the door way, and slowly ran to her bed. Looking up at her face, hands on the side of the bed almost touching her.

"I'm-m so..." his head hung in guilt.

She turned her head to him, eyes filled with tears. His head slowly lifted to see her eyes. His face was so guilty, eyes were blackened with regret. She could tell he hurt to see her face like this. She was so hurt, part of her didn't even know why.

They stayed like this for a second, before she blinked back some more tears and turned her head to face her feet once again. His head hung once again, but his body didn't move from its position. His head then lift an inch to meet his hands. His fingers just touched the mattress, while his palms hung down the side of the bed. He lifted his right hand to touch hers that sat next to her body on the bed. The cold tip of his fingers only just touched her before she pulled her hand to her face, wiping the tears that now streamed down her cheeks.

He needn't say a word before he turned to the door again, his back turned to her. His head crept back to face her, and he whispered "I'm sorry", before he finished his way out the door.


	8. Unspoken

Previously-

He needn't say a word before he turned to the door again, his back turned to her. His head crept back to face her, and he whispered "I'm sorry", before he finished his way out the door.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Unspoken.**

Buffy just sat there, unable to speak. Her heart beating rapidly. All she wanted to do was feel angry at him, and on some level she was. But most of all she was just shocked and hurt, still unable to process the news that Spike had just lain upon her. And still unable to fully believe it.

After what seemed like was just minutes passed, it was almost three o'clock in the morning. Just under three hours she had sat there trying to get back to sleep. It was impossible. Through everything, through the hurt, anger and confusion, she still wanted to see him. It was a crazy feeling, one she tried to suppress. But it was impossible trying to deny it to herself, she did still want him. Every time the name or image of Drusilla passed her mind, it hurt. The knowledge of Drusilla and Spike together, after she'd just been with him, that hurt. But despite the pain she felt, the heart-breaking, head-throbbing pain she felt, she still wanted him. She tried to get her head around it. 'This isn't right?' she thought to herself. But it did feel right, it felt right to want him. It felt right to want nothing more than his cold figure against hers.

She wasn't going to get to sleep tonight, she knew this. And the last place she really wanted to be was Spike's. But as soon as she lifted herself from her bed, that's the only place her feet would take her.

She walked fast, almost at a run, eager to get to the dark and dank crypt he called his home. She was still dressed in her pajamas- three-quarter length red crisscross patterned pants and a blue singlet, as well as a tan coloured jacket and sneakers she quickly put on. Lucky it was so late at night, there was nobody to give her strange looks as she fast-walked through the streets. Buffy had no idea what she was going to say, or how she would express her feelings. She wasn't even sure why she was going there in the first place. But she was anyway, and she wasn't planning on turning back.

She didn't even think before she swung his door open. She was surprised to see that Spike wasn't there, and even more surprised to see the TV running on mute.

"Spike?" she called.

There was no response. She climbed down the ladder to the lower compartment of his crypt.

"Spike?" No reply.

Buffy was annoyed, at the least. Where was he? Where other than his crypt would he have gone to? The only other thing she could think of was to just wait here for him.

Half an hour had passed and she was bored. She picked herself up from her seat on his bed and headed back up the ladder to the top of his crypt. She sat down on his armchair, watching the colours of the muted TV fly by. Still very tired it didn't take her long to fall to sleep. She was cuddled up in a tight ball, her head resting on the left arm of the chair. It was an odd position, but she was comfortable. Spike's smell from the armchair helped her to drift to sleep.

* * *

Spike finally walked into his crypt after a game of kitten poker, to find Buffy cuddled up on his armchair. The TV was on mute, for which reason he didn't know why. But he didn't think about this, just turned it off and turned back towards Buffy. She looked uncomfortable, but peaceful. He had no idea why she was here, after he had just told her about him and Drusilla. But he hated seeing her so uncomfortable. So he picked her up in his arms, his right arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, and took her back home.

Halfway there she woke up. She looked up to see that Spike was holding her, looking straight ahead. She stirred to let him know she was awake and he immediately looked down at the figure in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, and then closed her eyes again. Her body moved up and down at the movement of his stride, making it hard for her to fall back to sleep. But she kept her eyes closed nonetheless. She cool not feel his skin through his clothing, but his neck was icy. In an odd way she loved the cool touch of his skin, it sent shivers down her spine. Good shivers. She found the iciness of his neck under her hands a nice reminder that she was still in his arms.

Not long after she felt her body slowly drop to a soft mattress, she let her hands go around his neck. She stirred to a comfortable position as she opened her eyes. He was still lent over her, as she had only just freed his neck from her grip. She moved slightly to the right side of the bed and signaled him to lie next to her. He obeyed and slowly lay his body next to hers, careful not to unsettle the bed too much.

She moved closer to him and drooped her right arm across his stomach, while placing her head on his chest. His arms instantly hugged her, one on her arm across his stomach and the other around her hips. Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. :)_


	9. Heart In His Hands

Previously-

She moved closer to him and drooped her right arm across his stomach, while placing her head on his chest. His arms instantly hugged her, one on her arm across his stomach and the other around her hips. Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Heart In His Hands.**

Spike woke before Buffy. If he moved he knew he would wake her, so he lay motionless until she woke. He wondered why she had gone to his crypt last night. Why she had been so calm last night. He remember how wonderful it was. They shared a unspoken wonderful bond. No words, no fighting, nothing. He held her as they walked back to her house, in a beautiful wonder silence. And as soon as he laid her down on her bed, she invited him to rest with her. This was strange, but he accepted it. But he was partly anxious for her to wake, to explain herself. But he was mostly frightened, he didn't really want to know the disgust she felt for him for doing what he did. But he had no more time to think about it before Buffy woke.

"What time is it?" Buffy mumbled under a yawn.

"Nine." I replied.

"Dawn..." she slowly raised herself from her bed.

Spike grabbed her shoulder and rested her back down, "Willow made sure the Niblet got to school. They didn't open the door once. Must've figured you got home late from patrolling."

He'd answered everything she had been thinking. She lay back down on his chest, almost exactly the same position she had slept in.

They laid there silently for a while, before she finally turned her head to him. Her head was still attached to his chest, but she strained her neck up, and his chin met his chest as he looked down at her face. Their eyes were locked together for what seemed like eternity, before she finally spoke up.

"I'm... I..." she started, unsure of what to say. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before she opened them to find a confused Spike looking down at her, waiting for her to continue. "I don't know... know what to make of... it." she looked down at her feet, "But I don't know if I can... can... not... ... I don't know how I can't move on. I can't forgive you." she looked back at him, "God, I can't forgive you at all. But I can't stay away. I... This isn't easy." again she looked at her feet. "Wanting to be with you so bad it hurts. But knowing you were with her, making the need to be with you feeling oh so much... harder. But I know this much- I have a need deep in the pit of my stomach..."

She didn't continue. Spike just tried to process it all- She couldn't forgive him. This he expected. But what he didn't expect was that he still wanted her. After everything, she still wanted _him_.

He couldn't find the way to form any words. So after a while Buffy spoke up again.

"I don't even know what really happened. She did a whole, sirey, controlly thing over you? I don't know." she stated. Then whispered to herself, 'I don't even know if I want to know.' And continued, "But whatever happened. Even though you hurt me, hurt me more then I ever thought one person could hurt me, I still want you. My brain tells me no in a heap of different ways. But my heart..." he looked at her chest, "my heart tells me a whole different set of things".

She saw the way he looked at her chest, and she grabbed his hand and placed it where her heart should be under her skin. He felt her heart beat and his eyes widened. She closed her eyes and listened for the sound and feel of her own heart. Then opened her eyes are looked back at Spike.

"You tore my heart a little Spike," his eyes filled with shame, "but I trust you. And I know you wont do it again."

Spike just nodded his head. They stayed in the same position with his hand over her heart as she continued.

"Just please," she took a slow blink, "just please don't hurt it again?" she said, almost a question.

Spike swallowed to gain his speech. The feel of her heart beat uncontrollably under her chest confirmed his answer, "I promise Buffy."

She let him feel the beat of her heart a while longer before she slowly moved his hand back down. She picked herself up and headed for the bedroom.

Spike just lay there, looking at the hand that had just felt her heart. He knew he had to be careful now. Spike knew now, that he held her heart in his hands.


	10. It's Just Too Hard

_A/N- I'm liking this myself :P. I hope you are, please let me know with a review. Thanks :), and keep enjoying._

_

* * *

_

Previously-

Spike just lay there, looking at the hand that had just felt her heart. He knew he had to be careful now. Spike knew now, that he held her heart in his hands.

* * *

**Chapter 10- It's Just Too Hard**

Buffy got out of the bathroom and turned back to her bedroom dressed in a towel. Spike was still laying there staring at his hand. She took a quick glance at him and left him like this, turning to her wardrobe to pick out some clothes. She grabbed a sky blue long sleeve cashmere sweater and some grey slacks, and headed back to the bathroom to dress herself.

Spike still didn't move from his position. He obviously wanted Buffy to forgive him, but he didn't think it would be that simple. He was grateful, but still questioned it. He wouldn't mention it for a while, but sometime soon he knew he would have to bring it up.

As Buffy dressed herself she thought of her situation. Spike cheated on her. They never really had a real relationship at the time, but nonetheless he cheated on her. He tells her this, and the next day she forgives him... This was not the right thing to do. He can just as easily go ahead and do the same thing again. When she lay with him last night, she felt safe. She knew the man that held her in his arms, was not faithful only just a few nights ago. It hurt inside, but she still felt safe and wanted him to be there. She can't just let him get away with this. If she ever wanted him to stay and be faithful to her, she knew that he had to be punished... _'W__hat the hell Buffy, you want him to be faithful? You want HIM. You want a relationship with this vampire. Buffy... what are you thinking?'_ she thought to herself. The things she admitted to him just before, that he tore her heart, this must give him the impression she wants a relationship. _'No! You do not want a relationship with him... You do not love him?' _this was a questioned thought, not a statement. She had to get out of this 'relationship' that she must have just got herself into.

She walked back into the bedroom, brushing her long blonde locks into a ponytail.

"Spike..."

Spike took a moment before he looked away from his hand and back up at her, still stunned at what she had said earlier. "Ah... yeah?"

"We need to talk."

Spike had barely even processed the things she said just before she hoped into the shower. Knowing he wouldn't be able to even remember what she was about to say he nodded in agreement for her to continue.

They both sat on Buffy's bed, looking at each other.

"Well..." she began. _Spit it out Buffy, spit it out!_ "We can't 'see each other'." she stopped there, not sure where to continue.

"Umm... yeah... ... ahh... I understand... I-I should be going then, yeah?"

Buffy was surprised he didn't ask why, or put up a fight. "I think that'd be best." she replied nodding in unison with her words. "It's just too hard..."

Spike nodded in agreement. "I'll be waiting when you're ready," he slowly said. The words just slipping out of his mouth like he had no control.

Spike lifted himself, his eyes back on his hand, and slowly headed out the door and back to his crypt. He hadn't been back to his crypt since he picked up Buffy. He just prayed Drusilla hadn't come for another visit.


	11. Diamond Case, Still

_A/N- Sorry about the last chapter... I didn't really like chapter 9 so I had to change chapter 10 to fit it to what I wanted, and it didn't turn out too good. I really can't explain what I mean, but give it some time and I will make it all better ;)._

_

* * *

_

Previously-

Spike lifted himself, his eyes back on his hand, and slowly headed out the door and back to his crypt. He hadn't been back to his crypt since he picked up Buffy. He just prayed Drusilla hadn't come for another visit.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Diamond Case... Still.**

Buffy sat on her bed as her eyes followed Spike out the door, his eyes fixated on his hand. She wondered what his reasoning for this was, and remembered the placement of his hand on her heart. _'__Spike is a bit mental at the moment',_ she thought, _'I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid'. _She knew Spike could more then easily take care of himself, she just hoped that the last strikes of words don't lead him to some strange luny act like the Buffy Bot. She had completely forgotten everything to do with Drusilla, on some level she had forgot that he had even cheated. All that sat on her mind right now is she wanted Spike, but she couldn't have him. At least for a while.

Buffy shook off her thoughts and headed towards the Magic Box. It felt like weeks had past, but it was really only yesterday that she last visited it and saw her friends.

The bell above the door rang as she headed inside. Giles was the only one she could see. He greeted her with a welcoming smile and nod, and she waved back. He was restocking some inventory opposite the store counter. Buffy went and leant against the counter.

"So... Giles any news on our freezing slash diamond case?" she asked.

Before Giles could answer, Anya jumped up from behind the counter making Buffy jump. "They found nothing." she stated, "Well I wouldn't expect them too. I mean, I have never heard of a frost demon ever having any interest in diamonds. They have always been the 'freeze, kill, kill, freeze' kind of guys." she continued as she counted the cash in the register.

Giles walked from the shelves he was restocking and came over dusting off a few old looking books, "Yes, yes, Anya is quite right. Frost creatures don't have any interest in personal belongings. I'm afraid we must search elsewhere."

Buffy lifted an antic of some sort off the counter and started tossing it from one hand to the other as she spoke, "I could do a patrol, take a look around at the museum. Enter it if possible."

Giles carefully put his hands done on one of Buffy's as she paused to hold the antic, and while still holding her hand guided it back towards the counter. She shot him an apologetic look and gently placed it back on the counter. Giles knew something was wrong, Buffy was often skittish like this when something was not right. Giles figured that he should leave the situation and if she continued this behavior the next few days he would approach her about it.

While the antic issue happened Anya spoke up, "I hope you don't want Xander to join you... I was hoping we could be alone tonight... to have, you know, hot wild sex." she announced.

"Oh, don't worry Anya", Buffy reassured, "I was planning to go alone."

Anya nodded in satisfaction as Giles resumed, "Well then... yes. Umm, so Buffy- if you can enter the museum, see if you can find anything that might lead us back to something to do with this case."

"That was the plan Giles. I'll wait till it's dark. There will probably be a better chance to cross the police line."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. So what will you do in the meantime?" Giles asked.

"I think I might go home, might be a few chores I can do around there. Then I'll pick up Dawn from school. I'll fill you in on everything, or nothing, that I find tomorrow." Buffy said, making her way up the stairs on the last sentence.

"Bye Buffy!" Anya cheered out with a pleasant wave, still happy that her and Xander will be alone tonight.

"See ya's. Talk to you tomorrow Giles." and with that Buffy was out the door and on her way home.


	12. Pizza

_A/N- Sorry about the short chapters. Don't you just hate having to write the boring part of the stories to get to something... I'm getting there, please be patient._

* * *

Previously-

"Bye Buffy!" Anya cheered out with a pleasant wave, still happy that her and Xander will be alone tonight.

"See ya's. Talk to you tomorrow Giles." and with that Buffy was out the door and on her way home.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Pizza.**

Buffy was waiting outside the school for Dawn, the school bell had just rung. She had managed to do the clothes washing and clean the pile of dirty dishes. She felt completed and was hoping that the museum patrol would be just as successful as her housework. Before long she saw Dawn run outside from the building, waving goodbye to a tallish, brunette, sluggish boy.

When Buffy saw that Dawn faced her way she gave her an enthusiastic wave to indicate that she was there. Dawn noticed, and with a sigh, slowly headed towards her sister.

She reached Buffy and pulled a long strip of her hair behind her ear and hiding her eyes shyly said, "Hey Buffy."

"Oi Dawn, who was that", Buffy asked pointing towards the boy who was now talking to another schoolboy.

"Ah, just a friend..." Dawn whispered.

Buffy raised her eyebrows, but left Dawn at that. She noticed the last thing Dawn wanted right now was to be talking to her big sister about her crush.

"C'mon let's get home."

* * *

There was little conversation on the way home, just little things like homework. Buffy was still fidgety, playing with the zip of her jacket all the way home. Dawn was too fixated on her own issues, such as the boy, then on paying any attention to her sister. So it was an uneventful walk home, except the fact that Buffy could feel somebody behind her. It was brood daylight... so she knew it couldn't be Spike, which on some level she wanted it to be and on another she didn't. So if not Spike, who else would be following her?

That 'somebody' decided not to show during their walk home. So after Buffy made it home she completely forgot about it.

Buffy went about making dinner, seeing as having little skill at the matter it was a disgusting chicken stir-fry, so Dawn insisted on Pizza. Buffy agreed and they ordered a small margarita and small meat lovers.

They ate quickly and with no conversation, once again. There really wasn't much for the two to talk about, and Buffy saw that Dawn didn't feel like talking anyway. Which was true, Dawn did not want to talk to Buffy because she thought that might bring up the boy again. There really wasn't much to the boy, but she really liked him. And being the teenage she was, the last thing she wanted to tell her big sister (her guardian, almost mother) was about her crush.

Buffy was finished and Dawn was on her last piece of Pizza when anything was said. It was already dark and Buffy had to head out to the museum.

"Dawn," Dawn looked up from the pizza she was eating and swallowed what she was chewing, "I have to go patrolling tonight."

"Sure thing," Dawn was subtly glad- she wouldn't have to do homework and could spend the night on the phone. She took another bite of her pizza, hoping her sister wouldn't make her promise to do the opposite of what she planned.

"I shouldn't be out too long." she stated as she grabbed her coat, "Get all your homework done and be in bed at a reasonable time." she demanded.

Dawn let out a small sigh as she swallowed another bite of pizza, "Fine."

With that Buffy was out the door.

* * *

When Buffy reached the museum she was lucky to find it open with no security guards in site. She ducked under the yellow police tape and entered the room where the diamond was stolen. The glass casing which held the diamond had a clear cut hole big enough for a reasonable sized hand to fit through. A demon would not have the patience to make this, a demon would have just smashed the glass and taken the diamond. This gave her the impression it was probably not a demon. She looked around for some more evidence that whoever the thief was might have left. She found nothing. So she headed back out the museum and on her way home.

Once again she felt somebody following behind her. But she did not look behind her, this often made stalkers more careful. She decided she would wait until the perfect moment to strike. She turned a sharp corner and hid just at the turn, waiting to grab who or whatever this stalker was. It turned the corner and she took a fast and powerful grab at the body and swung it around, pinning it to the wall. She took a moment to focus her eyes and realize that the stalker was the demon with loose skin from the game of kitten poker she went to with Spike a little while back.

She slightly released her grip on the collar of his shirt, "Ok... who are you?"

"Oh, hi I'm Clem," he cheerly spoke putting his hand out for Buffy to shake it.

Buffy shook his hand lightly, quite confused, "Ok... hi Clem... what are you doing here?"

"Just, you know, looking out for you," he confirmed with a grin on his face.

"Looking out for me? Why would a demon feel compelled to do that? And I do need looking after thank-you very much! I'm the slayer god-damn-it! Why do people feel the need to 'look after me'?" Buffy snapped, getting annoyed.

"Oh, oh, I know. You are quite capable, but Spike didn't think he-"

"What!?! You are looking out for me for _Spike_? What the hell does he think I need looking out for?" Buffy was furious, a bit moody on her side.

Clem was quick to answer, a bit shaken in his voice. "I-I... I'll go now... I'll tell Spike that you don't want him... ah, looking out for you."

Clem took a step to leave but Buffy grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. "You tell Spike not to have his little minions following me around AND if he wants to look out for me himself, he is going to get a big beating from me!"

Clem's face was shocked a little and after a moment he brought his hand up to touch Buffy's, indicating her to let go. "I'll be sure to do that," he promised nodding his head vigorously.

Buffy let go of his shirt and brushed it off with her hand. Clem gave her a quick goodbye nod and speed-walked away.


	13. She

Previously-

Buffy let go of his shirt and brushed it off with her hand. Clem gave her a quick goodbye nod and speed-walked away.

* * *

Buffy was furious at Spike, why did he want to 'look after her'? What in the world was he doing?! If she could get her hands on him she would... beat him...? _What am I kidding? I want him back!... No! It has barely been a day... _She knew to herself that she take him back. There was no way of denying it. But she had to give it some time before she would rush back to him with open arms. At least three months... _two... okay one. But no less then that! _She had made a decision. If the time came, at the least a month away, then she would take him back. She became anxious now, wanting that month to pass... This puzzled her though. What did she feel for Spike? It defiantly wasn't love- it would never be love, COULD never be love. She could never love a vampire (considering Angel) without a soul. She couldn't love a monster, who is only stopped from killing because he is 'neutered'. Spike was defiantly different from other vampires though. Vampires are normally never capable of real feelings, they aren't capable of love. But he was different- before he even got that chip in his head he'd loved Drusilla. /She cringed at the name./ And now he loved Buffy. Drusilla never loved Spike back, and neither did Buffy. It seemed Spike had always fallen for and loved women that never loved him back. Spike was different and she knew this, but this didn't change her mind that if he got rid of that chip he would turn against her.

After all this thought Buffy was already snuggled in bed, waiting for her body to drift her into unconsciousness. But her brain restrained her from completing this action, circling through all these thoughts.

* * *

Spike was sitting on his armchair in front of a blank TV, gulping his forth mug of blood this hour. Besides asking Clem the favour to follow Buffy around, this is all Spike did. Still staring at his free hand that had been on Buffy's chest, the other consistently bringing his mug to his face. Spike really didn't know what to do with himself. He was running out of blood quickly, so going to the butchers was on his agenda. The only thing on his agenda. He needed something to do, something to get his mind off... off her. Spike was getting up to fill up his mug, once again, when Clem came speeding through the door.

Spike took nothing but a second to slip into panic, he rushed to Clem. "Did something happen to her?" he said- a mix of panic, concern, and eagerness filled his voice.

Clem was leant over clutching his knees and swallowed, obviously not use to running so much. '_Defiantly out of shape', _he thought to himself. "No, no", he managed to breathe.

"Then what happened?!" Spike demanded, pulling Clem upright by the shoulders. "Something must be up for you to run here", he almost chuckled.

Clem caught his breath and starting explaining, "She found me, I told you I wasn't a very good stalker, and... well it kind of slipped", he took another long breath to continue.

Before he got a chance to finish his breath, "What slipped?!?"

"I kind of told her you sent me", he explained apologetically.

"Bloody terrific! How am I suppose to look after her now? What if something happens? She told me... she told me it and if I can't look after her then what the hell am I suppose to do? How the hell can I stop it?" Spike was rambling.

"Hey, look buddy. You said you weren't going to tell me what I am looking out for her for. You won't tell me who 'she' is and you won't tell me what 'she' told you. I'm not going to intrude... but if you need someone to let it all out on-"

"I'm not telling you!" Spike snapped, "I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Okay, you need to go. You have been no help and I need to figure this out. So go", Spike said pointing at the door.

"I would happily, but I have no where to stay. You said I could stay here while I was 'stalking' Buffy. I expected that to be longer then this, so I have no place to go."

Spike sighed, "Fine. I'll go then."

He needed some time to himself for thinking. So he left and just started wandering around, aimlessly. Eventually he found himself out the front of Buffy's, the last place he intended to go. He starred at it for a long while before he turned around to head away, and without a second to notice who this figure was in front of him, a big punch knocked him out.


	14. Bloody Hell!

Previously-

He needed some time to himself for thinking. So he left and just started wandering around, aimlessly. Eventually he found himself out the front of Buffy's, the last place he intended to go. He starred at it for a long while before he turned around to head away, and without a second to notice who this figure was in front of him, a big punch knocked him out.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Bloody Hell!**

Spike woke to find himself tied to a chair, with a throbbing head. "Bloody hell", he whispered to himself.

He looked up to see where he was. He was in a small one-room apartment. To his far left there was a bed, straight ahead was a window curtained over, and to his right was a small kitchen. It was a cheap apartment, one that somebody would only intend on staying in if the idea was to barely be there at all. To his right, as far as his head would allow him to turn, there was a door. Spike looked down at the rope that was tying him to the chair. He wriggled to get loose, but the rope was very secure. He started to stagger himself with the chair towards the door, before the same figure who must have punched him out grabbed his chair and vigorously pulled him back into place. It made a quick sweep around to lean over Spike, a hand on each arm of the chair. Spike was barely still conscious, so he took a little too long to realize who it was.

* * *

_A/N- Thankyou all so much for your ideas! The ideas you all gave me defiantly helped me come to the conclusion of this characters aim. Once again, THANKYOU :D._

_And I am sorry this took so long. My ideas decided to slowly come together here. I hope you still enjoy it though!_

* * *

Spike gave him that smug reaction when his eyes finally allowed him focus on the man. "Captain Cardboard", he smirked.

Riley lifted himself from his position, "So, Spike. Wandering around Buffy's house in the middle of the night. Reason?" he asked starting to pace the room.

"Hmmm... actually not too sure about that myself buddy", Spike said, and that was actually the truth for once.

Riley gave him a raise of his eyebrow and tried his hardest to focus on the point he was here. His eyebrow lowered and he gave his head a small shake as if to clear his head. He sighed and continued, "Whatever. Spike, I'm here to capture you. We need to check out on how your chip is coming along. Has there been an troubles?"

Spike instantly thought of how he can now hurt Buffy. But mentioning that to her ex is a sure way to get himself killed. "Pfft. Even if there was trouble, why would I tell you?" he snapped.

"I guess I'm not going to be getting anything out of you", Riley sighed. "They are going to come get us tomorrow morning. So we are stuck here until then."

"So, you expect me to stay tied to this chair all night? Not bloody likely!" Spike yelled.

"Well you don't really have any other choices, do you now?" Riley's voice was calm. There is no way Riley would lose here.

Spike rolled his head around, "Well look out for a hell of a night of screaming. You will not be getting one wink, you twit."

"Don't plan to", Riley grinned.

Spike lifted his eyebrow, "Alright then. You'll be easier to get away from when you are tired."

"Don't get tired", Riley said, his expression blank.

Spike stared at him with an 'explain' expression on his face.

"Don't - get - tired", he repeated, saying each word slowly.

Spike gave up and looked away, nestling himself into the seat to endure this long night.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Spike screamed once again as he woke to another blow to the head from Riley. "What the hell is your problem?"

Riley started unfastening the ropes tying Spike to the chair, "C'mon we have to get out of here."

Spike starting wriggling to help Riley loosen the ropes. As soon as he was free he decided he'd make a run for it.

It took but two minutes for Riley to finish his task, and Spike didn't even give his plan a seconds thought before he put it into action. Spike took a slow step forward, then the next foot turned his slow-motion into a run.

Riley wasn't fussed about this action and went about packing up his belongings like nothing had happened.

After a few minutes had passed, Riley locked the door behind him. When he got outside he found Spike hovering just before the line of sun. There was quite a distance from the door of the apartment building to the edge of light due to that the sun shone behind the building leaving a fairly large shadow. But the building seemed quite deserted, so the sun shone around in a square shape. Spike was trapped.

Riley was about halfway from the door to Spike when Spike turned around.

Spike had already given up when Riley had given him a few minutes while he packed. Riley wore a smug grin.

"Great caption", Spike said flaying his arms once from his side, "So where to?"

Riley didn't say anything while a large black, good-looking, four-wheel-drive speed to a stop inside the shadow.

Riley instructed Spike with his hand to enter the back seat of the car.


	15. TV

_A/N- Oh my god! Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad everyone is liking my story! Just so you all know it takes on a flow of its own. I know as much as you do :P. I plan as I go, so I don't even know what Riley's/ the Governments plan is with Spike. So we will ALL just have to wait and see :P._

_It is just as intriguing for me as it is for you!_

* * *

Previously-

Riley didn't say anything while a large black, good-looking, four-wheel-drive speed to a stop inside the shadow.

Riley instructed Spike with his hand to enter the back seat of the car.

* * *

**Chapter 15- TV.**

(The same morning as what has just happened to Spike. The night Spike got kidnapped was the same night Buffy found Clem stalking her.)

Dawn was at school, Willow at collage and Xander was probably at work. So Buffy had nothing to do. She had gotten nothing out of the museum when she visited it last night, and yesterday she had even got all the chores done while she waiting to go to the museum. Her day was full of nothing. Buffy showered and got dressed, slowly to try and waste some time. Not as successful as she would have hoped. Time was flying so slowly and she wanted something to do. She even considered going to Spike's, but she knew all she wanted to do right now was to scream at him and he would probably show up tonight anyway.

She sat around watching TV for about an hour contemplating what she could do. Coincidentally she flicked to a channel with the movie Harry Potter playing, so she decided she would go to the Magic Box.

She arrived at the Magic Box, disappointed to find that only Anya was there and there was only two customers in the store. While she waited for Anya she sat at the big round table.

Anya finished serving the first customer, waving her off with a big grin. The other customer stayed at the front of the store above the stairs, making her way through each shelf. She looked as if she didn't really have a particular item in mind, but more she was just looking.

Anya turned to Buffy after the bell chimed above the door as the customer left. Anya didn't really have anything to say, she just waited for Buffy to speak.

A few awkward seconds passed and Buffy opened her mouth, before closing it again, then this time opened it with words. "Giles here?"

"No-ope. I don't know where he is. I came here to work, and he was waiting. He sat exactly where you are. I don't have a key to this place, so I supposed that is why he waited for me. Anyway he passed the key to me and headed off with no more then a 'Mind the shop, will you.' But it wasn't a question, more a request."

"Huh..." was all Buffy managed to say.

"So I don't know where he is." Anya stated.

Buffy looked at the table. Anya got impatient and knew Buffy had no more to say. So she headed off to help the other customer. Buffy thought about Giles absence for a moment and realized she had more pressing concerns such as the diamond case was still at foot. Buffy picked herself up off the seat without even waving goodbye to Anya. Buffy had no idea where she was headed, she just walked aimlessly around. Before long she found herself outside Spike's crypt, just like Spike had found himself at Buffy's before he got kidnapped by Riley.

She hovered around the door anticipating whether she sound go in. No, she needn't go in. There was no doubt that he would come find her tonight on patrol, what was the point in making it seem she wanted to see him? She stepped away to leave before she heard the door screech open.

She was actually hopeful for a second that it would be Spike, but as she turned her head and found Clem. Hope smothered to disappointment in a mere second.

"Oh. Hey, Buffy." Clem greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Clem," despite Clem's cheerfulness, Buffy voice was very dull, "What are you doing here?" - Always the first question that Buffy asked of Clem in meeting.

Clem noticed this and sighed, "When Spike told me to... you know, look after you, he told me I could stay here for a while. But seeing as that cut short he went to kick me out, then I explained to him that I had no where else to go. So he said fine and left for a walk. He didn't really come back last night... I assumed he got into a fight or something."

"I don't care what happened to Spike", Buffy spat.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned.

Buffy pondered for a moment to find a reason, but found nothing good. She thought she better speak up before she held up too long of a silence. Looking around the cemetery she answered, "Just patrolling. You know... There is always a lot of new vamps up for a good fight here."

"Since when do vampires come out in daylight?" Clem smuggly stated.

Buffy's mouth gapped open. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ she screamed in her head. Since she found herself outside the crypt she didn't even notice the time, or the light coming from the sun. _'Stupid, stupid stupid!'_ she repeated in her head. She didn't even want to think about what Clem actually thought now. What a stupid thing to do giving that kind of excuse in broad daylight!

Buffy didn't say anything as her mouth hung open and her face wandered to the ground and around as she told herself her stupidity. Clem just laughed in his head. Finally he spoke up, as much as he wanted to keep watching Buffy's face expression.

"So did you want to come inside and watch some TV?" Clem asked cheerfully as always, "Got some popcorn here. 'Friends' is playing... um, season three I think? Anyway it's the one with the dollhouse. You know, Monica gets a dollhouse from someone who dies and then Phoebe gets jealous and makes her own. Haha Phoebe is such a crack up! Don't you just love that one where-"

Buffy cut Clem off, "Ahh, sounds like fun. Let's go." Buffy wanted to pass some time, but hearing ramblings from Clem wasn't the way to go about it. She walked in and sat on the ground next to the armchair where Clem sat. They watched 'Friends', sharing laughs and memories of other episodes, as well as watching a few more that followed after. Time passed so quickly and before Buffy knew it she had to pick Dawn up from school. She said bye to Clem and was off.


	16. Black Fingernails

Previously-

Buffy cut Clem off, "Ahh, sounds like fun. Let's go." Buffy wanted to pass some time, but hearing ramblings from Clem wasn't the way to go about it. She walked in and sat on the ground next to the armchair where Clem sat. They watched 'Friends', sharing laughs and memories of other episodes, as well as watching a few more that followed after. Time passed so quickly and before Buffy knew it she had to pick Dawn up from school. She said bye to Clem and was off.

* * *

**Chapter 16- Black Fingernails.**

Spike was bored. He had no idea where Riley was going to take him. Plus it didn't help that the car's windows were completely tinted from the inside. Actually that was probably for the best seeing as it was sun out, but that meant Spike could not see where he was headed. Plus the four-wheel-drive was one loud car, so any noise but the raging sound of the engine and tires was blocked out. After what was probably several hours later the car came to a stop. Spike looked over at Riley, who was sitting in the front seat, but his expression hadn't changed the whole trip. Spike opened the door and stuck his leg out to jump out, before being sizzled. It was still daytime. He thought maybe he would be stuck in the car till night. But to his surprise that was not the case. Instead Riley got a large, very thick, blanket out and covered Spike in it, before grabbing his arm and leading him to some building. Spike heard the door open, but Riley did not remove the blanket until they were inside a large white room. Riley, still hold of Spike's arm, lead him to a hospital-looking bed and locked his arms and legs into cuffs attached to the bed. Spike went to open his mouth, but found there was nothing really to say. Riley grabbed a clipboard from a table very far out in front of the bed and jotted down a few words, before heading out of the room.

Since then, doctors, investigators, or just plain nerds, had come to run tests on Spike. Spike was expecting a few nudgers of the chip in his head, but it was nothing more then a few needles and check-ups. But despite the non-talking, non-expressionist, white-clocked company, Spike was dead bored. He also expected his good ol' mate Caption Cardboard to come for a quick coffee, but there was no luck. After a while of laying around he started trying to talk to the doctors, but they didn't respond. Not even a twitch of their faces. So Spike spent all day long teasing them. But it barely got him through the long days of poking and prodding.

* * *

Buffy admitted to herself that she had fun with Clem. Despising that he was a friend of Spike's, she still admitted (although only to herself) that she had a fun time with him. Next time she was really bored, she decided he would be one of her first choices.

Buffy had picked Dawn up from school and now she was upstairs doing her homework. Once again, Buffy was bored. She was not used to having nothing to do. Normally there was some demon to take care of, or some kind of drama. In that moment of 'boredness', Buffy realized she really does crave drama. It is something that has always been a part of her life and she lives off it, thrives in fact. When there is nothing to do it's just plain boring. Sure there is the diamond case and the fact that Giles had a random little disappearance this morning, but at the moment they felt like little things that could just wait for now. For example when you have homework and you get a few maths questions, yeah that can wait till a few moments in class; but it is the maths assignment that needs working on now. The few simple maths questions are the diamond case and Giles, she wanted a maths assignment to work on right now.

She probably shouldn't have wished for that.

There was a big thump from the front door. Buffy didn't think much of it and went to open the door, sluggish as she was bored- wasting a little time getting to the door would do her good right now. She opened the door and nearly jumped out of body when she saw Drusilla standing at her door.

Drusilla was painted black, as always. She wore a short lacy black dress with a floor-length black cardigan, her long hair laid swiftly down her back and she had dark eye makeup on. But the most noticeable thing to Buffy was her carefully painted fingernails; one securely around the neck, and one securely around the waist, of her beloved father-figure.


	17. Visitor

Previously-

Drusilla was painted black, as always. She wore a short lacy black dress with a floor-length black cardigan, her long hair laid swiftly down her back and she had dark eye makeup on. But the most noticeable thing to Buffy was her carefully painted fingernails; one securely around the neck, and one securely around the waist, of her beloved father-figure.

* * *

**Chapter 17- Visitor.**

Buffy stood at the door, one hand still on the door from opening it and the other on her heart. She didn't know what to do. Plus it certainly didn't help when she saw the look in Giles' eyes.

His mouth didn't open, obviously aware what that could do. Drusilla held him in a very uncomfortable position, leaving him in an awkward slouch. His shirt was torn where there was a long thick line of blood. He did not wear his glasses, making the agony in his eyes even more excruciating.

What felt like an eternity, Buffy looked away from the torn Giles and back up at Drusilla. Drusilla wore her vampire face, of which Buffy could not recall her turning into, and behind the monstrous face she was smiling.

Buffy almost flung at Drusilla before realizing what effect that would have on her clutch on Giles neck. So she took a step back, after realizing how close she was to the boundary line of the door, and let out a slow murmur- "What are you doing...?"

Drusilla giggled, the vampire bumps in her head shifting slightly to the reaction of her mouth movement, "I'm just taking daddy here," she looked to Giles and gave him a small jiggle, "for a walk." She then gave Buffy a cheery glance, before looking back down to Giles. She took the hand that was around his waist and swiftly moved it across the slash around his body. Giles flinched at the pain. Drusilla lifted her now bloody palm up to her face, and licked from her wrist to her fingers in a menacing act.

Buffy still stood, being more angry at that little act, but unaware of what she should do. She thought of throwing herself at Giles and pulling him into the house, but Drusilla is quick and would beat around her. The only option Buffy saw was to plead.

She tried to put on a brave face, unaware if it would work, but she had to try. "If I come out, will you let him go inside?" She doubted it would work, but it was a good compromise. What good would it do for Drusilla to kill Giles? It's Buffy she wanted, and Buffy was going all the more willingly.

Drusilla grinned, happy at her accomplishment but also disappointed there was not more of a challenge. With her big eyed smile she nodded.

Buffy took a step out the door and held her hands out for Giles. Drusilla also stepped forward, but did not hand Giles to Buffy. She merely threw Giles through the door, where he landed face first on top his wound, and forcefully flung Buffy by one of her open arms through the door.

Buffy straightened herself up, getting into a fight position.

Drusilla's lifted her still bloody hand and licked the last traces of blood from it, before getting herself into her own stance.

Drusilla's face was lightened with a huge smile, she could not wait to get fighting. Although this was normally not Drusilla's way of fighting. Normally Drusilla had a huge plan up her sleeve before a big fight. But this time it was a big fight, not killing Buffy, then a big plan. She could not wait, so a big smile she wore.

Buffy waited for Drusilla to make the first move, still in her stance. There was an awkward silence between them as they both slightly shifted in their positions, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly Drusilla became impatient and threw herself at Buffy, tackling her to the ground. Once Buffy focused herself she threw a massive punch to Drusilla's cheek, throwing Drusilla off of her and onto the ground in front. Buffy was up on her feet but a moment after, and Drusilla followed clutching her cheek. Drusilla quickly closed the distances between the two of them and once again started throwing punches. Buffy dodged all of them, ducking and blocking with her arms. After a few punches, Buffy ducked herself to the ground and kicked Drusilla's legs out from underneath her. Drusilla laid on the ground, momentarily disorientated, while Buffy searched for a stake. She then realized that she hadn't bought anything out of the house to use. In that moment she heard Giles yell, "Buffy", and once she looked towards him he threw a stake towards her. But Drusilla had regained her stance, and just the moment Buffy caught the stake she plunged herself, once again, at Buffy and threw her to the ground. Drusilla knocked the stake out of Buffy's hand were it flung metres across the grass. Buffy kicked Drusilla off and jumped up to grab the stake. But once the stake was in her hand, Drusilla had fled.

Buffy, stake in hand, ran into the door to Giles side.

"Giles, Giles, are you ok?"

"I'm fine", he winced as Buffy helped him to his feet.

Buffy eyed the vanity inside the door. It was missing a leg, leaving it slanting fully to the corner, and leaving everything it held on the floor.

Buffy pointed to it, "Thanks for the stake and everything, Giles. But did you really need to destroy the furniture?"

Giles let out a small giggle, carefully not to pressure his wounds, and Buffy led him to the couch.


	18. Analysis

Previously-

Buffy eyed the vanity inside the door. It was missing a leg, leaving it slanting fully to the corner, and leaving everything it held on the floor.

Buffy pointed to it, "Thanks for the stake and everything, Giles. But did you really need to destroy the furniture?"

Giles let out a small giggle, carefully not to pressure his wounds, and Buffy led him to the couch.

* * *

**Chapter 18- Analysis.**

Giles had explained to Buffy that he was driving to the Magic Box when he got a very anxious call from Willow to meet him at his house. Where Buffy figured he waited for a short time at the Magic Box and handed the keys to Anya, like Anya had said earlier. Turned out the call was faked, and Drusilla was waiting for him there. _'__She had no reason for the beating, except obviously to use me as bait to fight you.' _he had explained. _'She did not try to get any information out of me. She just taunted me, and obviously tortured too. After she was completely satisfied with my injuries she lead me to your house, and, well... you know the rest.'_

While Giles explained the story, Buffy had cared for his wounds with their very extended First Aid Kit- obviously expanded for these kind of things. She had insisted he sleep at the house, which he didn't need much convincing. He slept in Buffy's mum's old room. After a good sleep herself, Buffy creaked the door open to find Giles peacefully sleeping. She went downstairs and explained everything to the already woken Dawn. Being the weekend, Dawn said she would stay home and care for Giles. With Giles off her back, Buffy decided to take another visit to Spike and see if he knew where Drusilla could be.

* * *

Spike was still incredibly bored. They had finally taken a good look at Spike's chip, and he got to stand up and take a few blows at a human. Obviously he got a few migraines, and was then asked to fight a demon. He did not take lightly to this experiment, and rejected almost immediately. He didn't want them to extend his chip so that he couldn't even hurt a demon. The doctors also did not take lightly to the rejection, but pressed him no further. If they wanted more experiments, then they could not push him. He was then re-tied to the bed. He then got a visit from Riley.

"Captain Cardboard! It's actually good to see you."

Riley smiled an un-interested smile. Not wanting any small talk, he jumped right to the point. "Spike, we need you to fight a demon so we can make a complete analysis on your chip."

"Pfft", Spike spat. "'Sif I'm gonna let you! You'll probably inject another bloomin' chip in my head so I can't even punch a freakin' demon. Not bloody risking that!"

"Spike..."

"No! No way! I have sat here for bloody weeks, or at least it feels like it. You've had your boring white ass's in here running a billion tests on me. I don't even know how much you know already! And I'm suppose to let you do more! I couldn't get through to one of them doctors, I can finally talk to you- so I'm using my chance wisely."

Riley just stared at him, emotionless as he continued his rant.

"Now you are gonna un-tie me from this bed and take me home! I can't hurt a human, I don't eat 'em, I have to settle on tasteless pig blood. Haven't I suffered enough? Can't you just give up your tests and take me home? I mean, being locked up in a room is one thing. But laying in a bed all day long, having tests run on me twenty-four/seven- that's another thing. I'm not even getting any blood! I mean, look at me- I'm as dead as anything. Can you just PLEASE take me home? Look, I'll tell you everything. Ok? Like I said: can't hurt human- causes migraine; can hurt demon- wipe more out everyday, must be good for you at least; and I sit around eating pig blood all day. I'm no harm to any human and that is your goal, right? I don't harm anyone."

Riley stared at him for another moment, seeing if his rant was over. "Look Spike. I don't give a rats ass about you, and you know it. But I do agree with you, I'd like to get you home because you are a harmless vampire which is just wasting our medical space. But I can't. We need to see if that chip's up and running so we can implant it in more vamps heads, and hopefully they will take the same path as you."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Well just do it!", he spat, "I just told you everything. Just implant the bloody bastards with a chip, why do you have to keep me hostage?"

"That's the thing. We don't have any more of your chips. We had made just one and we were going to see how it went with you, then remake more. But seeing as you got away we could not see how it went. We were going to remake more when we got you back, but it took so long the scientists who made it had either died or forgotten the makings. So now we are having our current scientists study the programming to make another", he explained.

"For crying out loud! Take the chip out and study it, make more, put it back in, and let me go!"

"We can't. The imbedding is too hard to remove the chip."

"So this is it? I'm stuck here, for what could be eternity, until you dumb ass 'scientists' can figure the makings of this stupid thing?"

"Pretty much."

"BLOODY HELL!"


	19. Pigs or Cows?

Previously-

"So this is it? I'm stuck here, for what could be eternity, until you dumb ass 'scientists' can figure the makings of this stupid thing?"

"Pretty much."

"BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

**Chapter 19- Pigs or Cows?**

*Around Three Days Later.* -Spike is still stuck at Riley's institution. Giles has been healing up nicely. Buffy has made several trips to Spike's crypt and is getting suspicions on where he may be. She has also had no luck in finding Drusilla- visiting Billy's Bar and hanging out with Clem hadn't helped at all.-

--

Spike was bored, as would be expected. He was still chained up to the bed, with no contact. Very occasionally he would get a small cup of blood, but it wasn't even pig. It was some sort of disgusting blood, that at times he even questioned if it was blood.

He hadn't seen Riley for a while, and getting so bored he occasionally asked the non-speaking doctors where he was. But, of course, they didn't say a word.

The only thing keeping him from going completely insane was thinking of Buffy. Thinking if she would be thinking of him, and thinking of ways he could make up everything when he finally got out of this sodding hole. Or even just thinking of her beauty. It all helped him thrive to stay sane and not give up. He WAS getting out of here. Sometime soon, he was.

* * *

Buffy was spending, yet another day, at Spike's crypt with Clem. She enjoyed Clem's regular company when there was nothing to do, but truthfully she just hoped he would soon learn something about Spike. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but she did miss him. She liked it when he would turn up on patrolling and save her from having to kill a couple of the vamps. Plus, even though she was also mean to him, she loved having him around. She would never admit to anyone else ever, but she did miss him.

It had been days since she had seen him. Even though she did tell him to give her space, it was not like Spike to listen. Buffy had a feeling that he was in some sort of trouble; but her friends believed that she didn't care about him, and she'd like it to stay that way. So she just held her breath that he was okay, and spent time - that her friends didn't know about - at his crypt with Clem.

Clem was a nice fellow and, to her likings, didn't question about her regular appearance at the crypt. But Clem was actually just glad to have some company and, although very curious, didn't question her on her visits. He was far too sure that he would frighten her off and she would no longer visit if he said something. But, Clem having a very big mouth and the tendency to blurt things out, had to practically bite his tongue from saying anything about his curiosity.

Buffy and Clem had finished watching TV and Buffy needed to get home before anyone wondered where she was. With a brief goodbye, she collected her belongings and made her way home.

Once home, Buffy went and said hello to Dawn upstairs, who was doing her homework, and then went to start dinner. With little stocking her fridge, she decided to head to the supermarket to buy some groceries. She asked Dawn if she wanted to come with, but she declined with the 'a lot of homework' excuse. Which actually, was partly true.

Buffy had picked up some ingredients to make a chicken stir-fry and a few other little snacks she saw as she passed the aisles. She was just about to enter a check-out lane when she saw the back of someone who she was defiantly not expecting.

He was picking up an item from a shelf just before the check-out lane that Buffy was about to enter. He was covering up the whole lane, enabling Buffy to continue through. He then turned around and was just about to apologize for being in the way of the person that stood before him, before he realized it was Buffy.

They both stood gapping, before Buffy was able to swallow and let out a very low and almost saddened "Riley?".

Riley was very surprised, and the last person he needed to see was Buffy. He hadn't seen her in so long, and he was holding Spike hostage- which he didn't really want to speak to her about. He didn't know about Buffy and Spike's relations. But when he left Spike was a co-worker at the time, and he was sure Buffy wouldn't be happy with Riley taking a perfectly good evil-fighting-team-mate.

Riley was still processing something to say, before his thoughts were interrupted. "Riley, what in God's name are you doing here?" Her words were no longer saddened, but fast and anticipated. "How long have you been back? You've been back for ages, haven't you? Why haven't you contacted me? Riley! Riley! Riley! Ril-" Riley wasn't answering quick enough for Buffy, even though Buffy didn't really give him a chance to speak.

Eventually Riley thought he better cut her off, because he figured she wasn't going to stop talking until he spoke. "Look, Buffy. I haven't been here long, and I'm not going to be for much longer. I'm here for a quick business trip and then I'm gone." He paused and took a breath. "I didn't want to stop by or anything because being here for a small time would only make me leaving a short time later wouldn't be easy for me," he sighed.

"Wouldn't be easy for you?" Buffy questioned. "You don't still... l-l-lo-" she said while pointing back at herself.

"Buffy. I don't really want to talk about this."

Buffy gave him a predominate stare, "Talk," she demanded.

"Look. Okay, Buffy. You are the first women I have ever loved. And that's not ever going to go away, love never truly goes away. But of course it is not as strong, not as unbearable to be away from you." He sighed and rubbed his temple to find the right words to continue. "Buffy, I'm mar-"

But he was cut of with a, "Honey? Oh there you are. I just came back from the butcher's and do you think Spike would prefer pigs or cows?" she asked while holding up two paper bags.

The women then turned to Buffy, "Oh, hi there. My name's Sam." She greeted with the biggest smile.

Buffy knew everything was very wrong right now. But the only thing she could concentrate on right now, wasn't even that Riley was married. No, it was that this 'Sam' had just mentioned Spike.

* * *

_A/N-__ Oh! Oh! Yes, yes! It is an update. *HORRAY!* I had an idea for a REALLY good scene. But it is ages from what is currently happening in the story. So expect a fair few updates from now, because I really, really, REALLY, want to get to this scene. :D_


	20. A Wife

**_A/N-_**_ Another one already? Haha, I know right! I was surprised at myself too. But here it is. I WANT TO GET TO THE SCENE IN MY HEAD! But it is going to take a while._

_I realized recently that the diamond case at the beginning hasn't even come to a close, so that needs to be figured out. So that will be soon. And then this cheeky scene will be soon. So just some patience please. It will all happen soon my pretties, soon. :D_

* * *

Previously-

But he was cut of with a, "Honey? Oh there you are. I just came back from the butcher's and do you think Spike would prefer pigs or cows?" she asked while holding up two paper bags.

The women then turned to Buffy, "Oh, hi there. My name's Sam." She greeted with the biggest smile.

Buffy knew everything was very wrong right now. But the only thing she could concentrate on right now, wasn't even that Riley was married. No, it was that this 'Sam' had just mentioned Spike.

* * *

**Chapter 20- A Wife.**

Riley saw the look on Buffy's face and tried to find the words to explain to her about his marriage, and he thought it best he just told her. "Buffy, this is Sam. My wife." He said putting an arm around Sam's shoulder. Riley held his breath at her reaction, but her face remained the same. He didn't know what else to say. "Buffy?"

Buffy pointed at Sam, for probably a moment too long. Before, "You just mentioned Spike," she whispered and then turned to Riley with her finger still pointed at Sam, "Riley, she just mentioned Spike!" Buffy sounded panicked, but Riley didn't know why. And in his confusion he didn't answer Buffy, which made her impatient. "For God's sake Riley! Tell me why she just said Spike's name!"

Sam looked the most confused as she didn't know the connection between Hostage 17 and Buffy. And she looked to Riley for moral support at the finger that remained pointed at her. But Riley just seemed even more confused.

Somehow, someway, that he didn't even particularly want to know, Riley knew by the way that Buffy spoke that there was something between her and Spike. He was gapping at her, he just couldn't find the words to put with this knowledge.

"God damn it, Riley!" She screamed. "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Have you not been paying attention this whole time? Why did she mention Spike?" Buffy was getting more impatient by the second.

"Why does it matter?"

"Riley." Buffy said in a voice indicating she wasn't playing around.

"Um..."

"Spit. It. Out!"

"Okay, okay. We're... we're, ah, keeping him hostage."

"Wha-what? Why? What did he do?"

"That's confidential." Sam interrupted.

"I was not talking to _you_." Buffy snapped back.

Sam raised her hands in sign of retreat, while Buffy looked to Riley for the answer to her previous question.

"Sorry, Buffy. I have no more right to tell you anything."

She stared at him for a moment, before pushing through him to the check-out lane.

"Buffy I'm-" Riley began.

"Save it." She spat, and continued giving her groceries to the attendant.

Riley walked off with Sam, as they continued shopping.

* * *

It was the next day and Buffy was in the back of the Magic Box with the equipment. She was furious at Riley, and like she always did, was taking it out on the punching bag. After she got home last night she made Dawn dinner and went to bed early. This morning she took Dawn to school and came straight to the Magic Box.

Giles entered the training room. He was healing up nicely from Drusilla's visit, barely limping anymore and his face had only one prominent scar left to heal.

"Hey", he said as he took his glasses of his face.

"Hi", Buffy returned, taking another kick at the bag.

"Did something happen last night, Buffy?" Giles questioned.

"What?" Buffy didn't remember telling anyone about the incident.

"Willow just told me that last night she received a phone call from Dawn, saying that when you came home you didn't seem like yourself. That you had made dinner, with no real conversation between the two of you, and went straight to bed at eight o'clock." Giles was wiping his glasses, and had just popped them back on his face in this pause, "Buffy, we both know that you and Dawn have a very strong, sisterly, bond. And I know that when she is worried about you, that something is most certainty wrong. I have never encountered a situation where she has been wrong here."

Buffy swallowed with a long pause.

Giles understood that there was something wrong. "Buffy, you know you do not have to tell me if it is of a personal matter. But as your Watcher, I demand you tell me if it is of a Slayer issue."

Buffy nodded.

"So it is a personal matter?" Giles questioned.

Buffy thought for a moment. Mostly it was personal. The only part that was not was that Spike, a vampire, was kidnapped by the Initiative. Or whatever had taken over the Initiative. But really he was a helper, of the good almost, and no one had yet to notice his absence. The Riley part, being an ex was personal. But also he was a demon-fighting guy, that had something to do with Slaying. She figured she could count it all as personal, except for Riley being a demon fighter. But she ignored that.

"Yes." Buffy finally answered.

"Well, okay then. I do wish you could confide in me though. But if it is personal, I am in no place to make you do so. Nether-the-less, I hope you are alright."

"More or less. So, off that subject, which isn't particularly a subject. But anyway, how are you?" Buffy asked, nodding to Giles stomach in which his wound was.

"It's healing nicely. Seems there won't even be a scare." He smiled.

"I'm glad." Buffy said, smiling in return.

"Well I will let you get back to training." He said after a short pause before exiting.

Buffy continued to punch the bag. She was happy at Giles concern. And if Riley's became an issue, if need be she could tell him about his appearance this night. Her kicks and punches were now less vicious towards the poor, beaten bag.


	21. Discussions

Previously-

Buffy continued to punch the bag. She was happy at Giles concern. And if Riley's became an issue, if need be she could tell him about his appearance this night. Her kicks and punches were now less vicious towards the poor, beaten bag.

* * *

**Chapter 21- Discussions.**

After Buffy had finished training, she headed to the front of the shop. Giles, Anya and Xander were there. Giles and Xander were reading books, while Anya was serving a customer. Buffy sat opposite the round table in the centre of the store, and picked up a book from the pile in front of her.

"What are we looking for?" She asked as Xander looked up.

"Last check on our frost monster." He explained.

"Still? I completely forgot about that." Buffy confessed. There had been way too much going on for her, to remember this tiny insignificant thing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. There hasn't been any other clues on it either, so that's not helping any." Xander sighed.

"You're right." Buffy nodded. "You know what? I think we should just ignore it, unless it appears again. I mean, I didn't find much at the museum. If something more to do with it happens, then we can get serious and sort it out."

"Sounds good to me!" Xander exclaimed while slamming a book shut.

Giles looked up from his book, "Buffy, you really can't just abandon a case. We need to sort this out before someone else gets hurt."

"I know Giles. But it has been over a week, and no one else has gotten hurt. Besides, they were able to unfreeze that security guard and he's just fine."

"I highly doubt he is 'just fine'. If he was found any later he could have had very serious organ damage. Being in a popular museum gave him the chance to be quickly found. What if an innocent gets frozen in a deserted area? I doubt they will be alright by the time they are found."

Buffy sighed, almost giving up. "Giles. I think we have searched every book in your collection. What do you expect to find?"

Giles looked down at the piles of books in front of him, and then back up at Buffy. "Well, if that is what you want. Just know this Buffy- if an innocent does die, it's on your shoulders." He snapped before walking to the back of the store.

"What's up with him?" Anya asked coming from in the direction in which Giles was entering.

"I don't know." Buffy replied, before she picked up a couple of the books. "Could you help me put these away, please?"

"Sure." Anya said while giving a few books to Xander, who sighed. But after an evil glare from Anya, he picked up the books and followed in Buffy's direction to put them away.

* * *

Buffy and Willow were sitting in the lounge room, and Buffy was telling Willow about running into Riley.

"Really?" Willow screeched. "He practically told you the whole 'You're the first women I loved' rant and then this Sam comes up and is all wifey and stuff?"

"Pretty much."

"Gee, that would've been hard."

"Not really. I mean, sure it was. But you know what really got me?"

"What?" Willow asked while leaning further to hear Buffy.

"When she came up, she asked something along the lines of 'Would Spike prefer pigs or cows?'."

"You mean _Spike_?"

"Well, they didn't deny it."

"What are they doing with him?"

"I almost had to beat it out of Riley. But apparently they are holding him hostage."

"But there isn't anymore Initiative?"

"Not really. But remember when Riley left, how _they_ wanted him back? Whoever they were. Well they obviously are doing the same stuff as the Initiative, and they have him." Buffy sighed.

"What would they want him for?"

"The chip."

"Oh, yeah! Right. His chip... What do they expect to find?"

"Beats me, Willow. But I don't expect it's good."

"I don't believe I'm saying this, Buffy. But I think we should get him out of there. I'm probably one of the last people who would say this, but he has been a great help to us. He is no longer good to us if he looses that chip."

"Or dies..." Buffy sighed.

"Well obviously if he dies, duh! But if they let him free without that chip, then he most defiantly goes straight back to being our enemy."

_Probably not our enemy_. Buffy thought. But she did want to save him, but where the hell was he? "But we don't even know where this place is."

"Well, somehow, we need to find out."

* * *

_**A/N-** __HOLIDAYS, HOLIDAYS! FUN, FUN, FUN! AND THAT GIVES YOU MORE CHAPTERS! HORRAY, HORRAY, HORRAY!_

_So are they going to go rescue Spike? What do you think? How will they find where they are keeping him? Ooohhhh..._

_Review, review, review. You know you want to. :)_


	22. Singing in the Rain

_**A/N-**__ Another update? YES! Aren't I so nice. :)_

_But you guys, NOT SO NICE! Only two reviews for Ch20, and one for Ch21? Am I doing something wrong. :(_

_C'mon guys! I loved you all so much, and then I took a break. Now I've come back and it's like you are all taking a break now. It makes me so sad!_

_So please, please, PLEASE, R&R this one. Or I will stop writing, and never get to this awesome chapter I want to write so very much!_

_Seriously guys, show me your love. :)_

_

* * *

_

Previously-

"Well obviously if he dies, duh! But if they let him free without that chip, then he most defiantly goes straight back to being our enemy."

_Probably not our enemy_. Buffy thought. But she did want to save him, but where the hell was he? "But we don't even know where this place is."

"Well, somehow, we need to find out."

* * *

**Chapter 22- Singing in the Rain.**

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm hap-hap-happy again!"

Well yes, it's for certain. Spike seemed to be going thoroughly insane.

He hadn't been able to move since he was captured. Laying still, chained up to a bed was starting to take a toll on his physical and mental health. His body seemed stiff as a log. And well mentally, he was staring at the same plain white roof all day. Who wouldn't go insane?

"Hey doc'? Can I have some can-nnnnn-dee?" He asked as a white-clocked man came and checked on him.

Spike had several drips inserted into his arm. Most of the time the men that checked on him didn't touch these. But now, this man, just inserted some sort of liquid into one of the bags. And the next second, Spike was unconscious.

--

Spike woke with several of the doctors surrounding him; it was clipboards and pens galore.

But what surprised Spike, was that he wasn't chained up to the bed now. He removed the covers from on top of him, and cautiously searched the room. There was only one door exit, an obvious escape that would most defiantly be locked. But what was the harm in trying?

He shot out of the bed, and sprinted towards the door. He almost hit it full-on, but stopped just before it. He reached for the door handle, and without a seconds thought, he jiggled it. Locked.

He turned around to find all, seven to be exact, men looking at him. They didn't seem surprised or anything, they just had blank stares. As if they expected this, and were patiently waiting for him to return. But Spike was not going to give in that easy.

He saw another exit- a very high up, tiny, window. Without hesitation he plunged for the wall, practically climbing it like Spider-Man. Once clinging to the railing of the very small window, he hadn't the patience to find how it opened. So he threw a rather powerful blow towards the glass, before dropping to the ground and clutching his hand in pain.

There was no use. Of course they would secure the room shut. There was no exit. But what had they done to Spike since they drugged him? And why was he no longer chained to the bed?

* * *

"Hey Buff-eee..." Willow began as she stepped into the lounge room of the house, before realizing the load of junk that Buffy was kneeling in. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find... where is it? Must be in here somewhere..." She blabbed while rummaging through the pile.

Willow put her jacket and bag down on the couch and knelt before Buffy, "Trying to find what, Buffy?"

Buffy looked up, seeming slightly confused. "You know... the, umm..." she thought while clicking her fingers, before stopping and sighing. "I don't know what I'm looking for... just anything."

"Anything?"

"Something that can tell us where Riley is keeping Spike!" She said rather anxiously.

"Buffy, why would we have anything in..." she looked towards the pile and pointed, "in here that could help us?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know... I just had to do something Will. Who knows what they are doing? He could be really hurt..."

"Why are you _this_ worried about hi..." Willow trailed off, looking down at the pile with a slight look of shock on her face.

Buffy's head lowered, ashamed at what she figured Willow had just figured out.

Willow reached into the pile and picked up a small cardboard rectangle hidden under a small piece of brown leather. "What's this?" Buffy's head snapped up, and she then sighed rather heavily in relief.

Buffy took it off Willow and studied it carefully. It read '_Riley Fynn_' and had an address and phone number on it. "I don't know..."

Willow then pulled at the leather, where a brown leather jacket was revealed out of the pile. "It was in this pocket." She said pointing to the point of which she collected the cardboard.

"Oh! Oh! That is the jacket I was wearing when I ran into Riley at the supermarket... He must of slipped that into my pocket somehow." Buffy stated while trying to recall the night.

_She stared at him for a moment, before pushing through him to the check-out lane._

_"Buffy I'm-" Riley began._

_"Save it." She spat, and continued giving her groceries to the attendant._

"When I pushed past him... that's when he must have slipped it into my pocket!" She gleefully recalled.

"Well however you have this, you do." Willow began, in plan action. "So which would you like to do- Ring him and demand to know why he gave this to you, and where Spike is. Or, show up unexpected and bash the details out of him?"

Buffy smiled. She knew exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ YAY!!!_

_Need I say more?_

_Reviews make me type faster. :D_


	23. The Map

Previously-

"Well however you have this, you do." Willow began, in plan action. "So which would you like to do- Ring him and demand to know why he gave this to you, and where Spike is. Or, show up unexpected and bash the details out of him?"

Buffy smiled. She knew exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

**Chapter 23- The Map.**

Buffy and Willow hoped in a taxi and where off. They had made a plan to show up unexpected and ask - no, demand - to know where Spike is. If Riley was uncooperative, then they would take serious measures to destroy his marriage, which they knew that Riley knew Buffy was more then capable. Sure it was blackmail, but the pair didn't care.

They weren't going to wait either. As soon as the plan had been made, they set off into the moonlit night to execute it.

As soon as they reached the house in which the card had led them to, Buffy took no hesitation in punching at the door. The house was small and had a 'For Lease' sign out the front, which was covered with one of those massive 'Leased' stickers. Buffy became impatient and went to take another massive knock at the door, before it swung open and revealed a very tired looking Riley.

He barely needed to see who it was to move out the way to grant them entrance. Buffy, now hesitant, took a slow step inside. She took in the appearance of the place, which was small but very livable. It was only one large room- it had a bed, small kitchen, couch and TV, with an en-suite. She also saw no Sam in sight.

"Riley." Willow greeted with a small smile and nod.

Riley simply returned the nod.

"So," Buffy began, "let's just get down to business. You need to-"

Riley cut her off, "I know why you are here."

"Is that right?" Buffy said with a cross of her arms. "So, you going to give it to us? Or shall I complete giving you your options?"

"For fun, give 'em to me." Riley replied, mirroring Buffy's arms.

Buffy's arms remained crossed, as she flick her hair behind her shoulders with a movement of her neck. "You tell us where he is. Or I-"

Willow cut in this time. "Let's not get into a fight here, guys." She turned to Buffy, "Let's give him his options," turning to Riley, "after he tells us whether or not he will simply tell us."

Buffy whispered to Willow, "What, why?"

Willow whispered back, "You don't want to ruin it if he will just tell us. Telling him we will _break up his __marriage_ may change his already made up mind."

Buffy considered this for a moment, "Good point." Turning back to Riley, "So, are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"Do not play stupid with me, Riley. Tell me where Spike is."

"Or what?" Riley teased.

Buffy turned to Willow, with an unspoken '_Tell him now?_'. Willow shook her head. Buffy turned back to Riley with the same _I'm not playing around_ expression from the supermarket plastered on her face.

"You didn't even come here with a plan, did you? You have no threat against me. Well I was suspecting you'd have at least a little something up your slev-"

Without thinking Buffy cut in with, "I _will_ break up your marriage."

Riley recoiled from her statement. His marriage with Sam was strong, very strong indeed. But Riley knew Buffy was much more powerful then their bond. Riley knew Buffy could do it.

Riley took a heavy breath and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a large folded map and a piece of paper. He held up the paper, "This is the address to get there." As he unfolded the map he explained, "This here is the map of the building. You will need to listen carefully and follow my instructions down to the very last detail if you want to succeed."

Then he started explaining.

* * *

The day after Spike was drugged, he still hadn't figured out what they had done to him. Let alone found a way out.

The doctors had yet to come near to touching him, but still watched him with clipboards in hand. They carefully monitored his every move, which made him rather uncomfortable. If he could have, he would defiantly plunge at the wankers immediately.

The next thing that alerted Spike's bored brain, was a screeching alarm and flashing green lights. Without a seconds thought, all the doctors sprinted out the room. They locked all the doors securely, and Spike was left in the room to wait for who knows what while the alarm kept screeching on.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ More yay's! YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY!_

_I'm so happy they are rescuing Spike! Aren't you?_

_I have been waiting, and waiting, and waiting for some 'Spuffy'! Haven't you? Well now I'm going to give it to you!_

_Love me, love me, love me? I know you do ^_^, so review!_


	24. Room 765

Previously-

The next thing that alerted Spike's bored brain, was a screeching alarm and flashing green lights. Without a seconds thought, all the doctors sprinted out the room. They locked all the doors securely, and Spike was left in the room to wait for who knows what while the alarm kept screeching on.

* * *

**Chapter 24- Room 765.**

Buffy liked Riley's plan, and although unhappy he was needed for it to excel, still glad she was about to rescue Spike. Willow was plainly curious at Buffy's eagerness to rescue him, but she didn't question her on it.

Part one was complete. Riley had worn his uniform, while Buffy dressed in a female demon hunter's uniform and Willow was dressed as a scientist. Part one consisted of the three simply entering the building with no suspicion raised. The next stage was to find the entry to Spike's enclosure, as Riley did not know its placement.

They approached a reception desk. '_What the hell does a demon killing/catching association need a receptionist for?_' Buffy thought. Stopping in front, where the receptionist was yet to look up, Riley nodded towards the girls, before clearing his throat.

"We need the room to Hostage 17, please." Riley said.

"For what reason, sir?" The woman asked in a very bored tone.

"Dr. Terianne." Riley had explained to Buffy and Willow that this was a very talented scientist from England who was coming in a weeks time to see Spike and a few other hostages.

The woman looked up immediately, now rather excited. "Oh! Oh, of course! It's very nice to meet you Doctor. But I thought you weren't arriving for another week?"

"The pleasures all mine, and plans changed." Willow spoke, in her normal voice.

"I thought you were from England, ma'am?" The woman asked, perplexed.

"Oh, I am... Ah... But... but my parents are American and I moved to England when I was little." Willow replied, slight anxiety in her voice. The receptionist just shrugged it off as she searched her computer. Buffy turned to Willow wide eyed, but Willow just shrugged with a whispered '_woops_'.

After a few moments of silence the receptionist turned from her computer and up to the three. "Room seven-six-five is where Hostage 17 is being held. Do you need directions?"

"No, no. That is quite alright. Thankyou for your help." Riley replied.

"Anytime." The woman smiled.

Riley led the girls down a short corridor. Soon they reached a door armed by two tall, muscly men.

Riley spoke, rather professionally, to the men. "Excuse me, this here is Dr. Terianne. We are here to see a few clients inside."

"What is your profession?" The tallest man asked Riley.

"I'm just here to show the Doctor to her clients."

The men looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation going on between their eyes. Before they turned back and the tallest one spoke once again, "Alright then. In you go."

They entered a very long corridor filled with a never-ending amount of doors either side of them. The hallway was rather wide, holding the captivity of about four people standing side-by-side.

* * *

A few moments after at the same door where the guards stood, a female demon hunter approached with a middle-aged red-hair woman.

"Dr. Terriane." The female spoke pointing to the woman.

The guards looked back at each other in worry. "No, we just let the Doctor inside." The shorter one spoke.

The female looked confused. "I don't think you did." She spoke, showing the guards the red-haired woman's visitor badge.

Immediately the tallest guard pressed a button to the right of the door, and a screeching alarm and green light came on. Seconds later people were running all over the place.

* * *

Buffy, Riley and Willow had reached door '637' when the alarm sounded. Simultaneously they all started running full bolt pass the doors. They sprinted past several people who looked at them strangely, as they were running away from the exit.

650, 660, 670, 680. They were running so quickly they could barely read the numbers. Soon enough they reached '765'. Buffy was the first to realize, who stopped everyone in their tracks. Without any hesitation she reached for the doorknob. She jiggled it furiously, before coming to the conclusion it was locked.

Taking a step back, and pushing Riley and Willow to the side, she kicked at the door. It still didn't budge.

"Riley?" She spoke. Hoping he would have a way in. Riley simply shrugged a 'no'.

Buffy thought for a moment, she had no plan whatsoever. They hadn't planned on an alarm to result in no one to open the door for them.

"Spike!" She screamed above the alarm. "Spike, can you hear me?"

Spike barely heard her over the alarm, but he knew there was somebody yelling on the other side of the door. The voice was almost certainly Buffy's. "Hello?" he screamed. He couldn't believe Buffy had come to save him, so he squashed his hopes that it was her.

"Spike! Spike, you can hear me? It's me, Bu-"

"Buffy?"

"Yes! Um... Spike, do you have a way out of here?"

"If I did, don't you think I'd be out already?"

Buffy couldn't quite hear what Spike had said, "What?"

"Never mind. Just open the door!"

"How?"

"Buffy, you are the bloody slayer. Find a way!"

That is all the encouragement Buffy needed. She searched her surroundings for just a moment, before she found just the right thing.

* * *

_A/N-__ Heehee!_

_Review my darlings, I know you want to. :)_


	25. Awkwardness All 'Round

_**A/N-**__ OMG! Over 50 reviews. ^_^ Thanks guys! Keep them coming, you know how much I love them. :)_

_Oh and thanks to a particular anonymous review that named them self 'spuffy lover'. It was spectacular. I think if they are reading this, then they know it's them. You are a darl, and I'd love if you kept those kind of inspirational reviews coming. :)_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Previously-

"Never mind. Just open the door!"

"How?"

"Buffy, you are the bloody slayer. Find a way!"

That is all the encouragement Buffy needed. She searched her surroundings for just a moment, before she found just the right thing.

* * *

**Chapter 25- Awkwardness All 'Round.**

The door across from Spike's room was open. With a peek in, Buffy saw what she needed. She ran into the room, with Willow's and Riley's eyes curiously watching. She returned to their sides with a few metal objects. She was going to pick the lock.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly the slayer-est way to go about it. But it would work. She knew Spike had heaps of knowledge on how to pick locks, so once she saw the metal objects she knew he could tell her what to do. Buffy had always been good at following instructions... when it was convenient.

Willow and Riley were still confused at what Buffy was doing with these metal scraps, but they kept their mouths shut. The look on her face suggested she had a plan. A plan that was going to work.

Buffy examined the pieces carefully so that she could explain the size, shape and other specifics to Spike. She approached his door. They still had to scream above the alarm.

"Spike?"

"Wha'?"

"I'm going to pick the lock...?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"How do you plan to do that, luv?"

"I have some... metal thingys here. All kinds of shapes and stuff. And you know how to pick a lock, don't you?"

"I've done it a couple a times in the past. Why?"

"You have to explain to me how to do it."

Spike didnn't answer. He was still trying to process the information- he had to explain to Buffy how to pick a lock. He hadn't done so in a long time, and could barely remember how to do it. How was he suppose to explain something he wasn't too familiar with?

"Spike!?"

"Yeah, yeah! Umm... ok, well-" Spike started explaining how to pick the lock. And Buffy listened carefully as she followed the steps as he spoke.

Soon after - longer then what it would normally take Spike, but none-the-less - the door flung open.

Buffy straightened herself up from her position at where the lock was, to meet Spike standing in the doorway staring back at her.

They locked eyes for what felt like forever in their minds. Neither dared to break the gaze. Seeing nothing but the others eyes; specifically, not even another feature on the face- just the eyes. Neither Willow or Riley understood what was happening, but they knew that they all needed to get out right that second.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed, as the alarm still raged on.

Buffy broke the gaze, and let out a very deep breath she didn't realize she was holding, and turned around to face Willow and Riley. Spike simply dropped his head after her eyes left his. "Umm... yeah." Buffy sighed.

And with that they all sprinted, following Riley, to an exit.

* * *

As soon as they were out, Riley said he had to get home before Sam did. They all said their thanks and goodbyes, and with that he was gone. Willow, Buffy and Spike caught a taxi back to Buffy's house.

It was a strange ride. They all sat in the backseat with Buffy in the middle. Buffy resisted the urge to look over at Spike, which was very difficult. Spike simply looked at Buffy, with no hesitation. Willow just sat, staring at her hands. She felt very awkward, for a reason she was not sure of. There was complete silence all the way home, which just made Buffy more eager to look over at Spike.

Eventually they arrived at Buffy's. Willow instantly went up to her room with an 'early morning' excuse, leaving Buffy and Spike lingering downstairs.

Buffy felt awkward, to say the least. She didn't know what to do- feeling rude to send Spike home, but not exactly wanting him to stick around. The last time she had spoken to Spike face-to-face was telling him she couldn't handle what he had done with Drusilla. Could she handle it now? It had been a very long time since she had even heard about him from Clem. Her feelings were a mix, and she couldn't figure them all out.

So much was going on in Spike's mind. All the way back to when Clem was looking out for Buffy for him. Buffy seemed unharmed, which he was thankful. But why had 'she' said these things then? When had 'she' seen them happening? All he knew was that now he was free, out of that rotten cell, he was not going to let Buffy out of his site. He would keep her safe, safe from the small chance that 'she' was telling the bloody truth.

The two just stood in the lounge room, both indulged in their thoughts, for some time. Both unsure of their next act.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Sorry. I don't know how to pick a lock. Hence, skipping on how that is done. I thought it would be pretty strange to type 'how to pick a lock' into google. So yeah, aha. I hope you guys understand._

_So review, yeah?_


	26. But it didn't

_**A/N-**__ I'm sorry guys! I know I said I'd be updating more due to holidays. But then I got busy during holidays, and now they are over. :(_

_Don't you hate it when real life beckons? Well I do :(. Specially if it is school or work, blecchh. I just want to write at the moment! But instead I have to go to school for seven gruesome hours. Sigh. Well I spend that seven hours thinking of new plots for my stories, anyways. ^_^ But it still sucks._

_Anyway, another chapter._

_By the way, a few people have been complaining that my chapters are short. Sorry about that, but it is the way I started writing this. And I'd hate to go from massively short chapters to massively long chapters. But this way I update more, and you get a few little bursts instead of long drags. I'm sorry if you don't like it this way, but it is just the way I go about it.

* * *

_

Previously-

The two just stood in the lounge room, both indulged in their thoughts, for some time. Both unsure of their next act.

* * *

**Chapter 26- But it didn't.**

The two hated awkward silences. Well, of course. Who does like them?

Buffy was rocking on her heels with her hands behind her back, while Spike was just exploring the room with his eyes. Silence was inevitable, uncomfortable, and unwelcome. Neither Buffy or Spike wanted to keep quiet, but they also didn't know what to say. So silence persisted.

Eventually, Spike decided to speak up. He made a click with his tounge, before, "So... changed anything in here?"

_Pretty lame attempted at making conversation._ Buffy thought. "Umm... no. Well, ahh... maybe that lamp..." Buffy said pointing at a lamp in the corner of the room. "Wait... no, sorry. It's been there for... well, a long time." She corrected with a scrunch of her eyebrows.

"Okay." Spike said nodding.

Another few moments of silence, and Buffy was just fed up. "Yeah... okay... Spike? Yeah... this feels weird. Right... Anyway, let's just get over it. I need some answers. Do you know why you were being held hostage, and/or who they where?"

"Nice to see you again too, Buffy." Spike mocked, which in return he got a roll of Buffy's eyes. "No I have no idea what I was doing there, had no idea who those wankers were, and I have no bloody clue what they did to me when they knocked me out."

"Knocked you out?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah. Just before you came to me rescue, thanks for that by the way, those lovely guys dressed in long white clocks drugged me real good. Woke up unchained. Tried to escape at first, with no luck, then not long after that alarm started going off. Then me knight in shinin' armor came to rescue me." Spike said, with a smirk at the end.

Buffy rolled her eyes again at the last sentence. "So you don't know anything. Oh, you're a real help." Buffy said crossing her arms.

"Not my fault, luv. Didn' help that they didn' speak a blooming word. Was going crazy in there. Only my memories to keep me from going completely insane." Spike said with a wink.

"Urgg. Gross Spike." Buffy said, disgusted, turning away. She went to sit on the couch.

Spike followed, plopping himself next to Buffy. He was looking at Buffy, as she cradled her head in her hands. She sighed, and unraveled herself to look up at Spike.

"So..." Spike said, and was about to continue before Buffy spoke up.

"I think you should go." Buffy sighed.

Spike looked extremely hurt. And with sad eyes looked away from Buffy's face and down at his hands that now lay in his lap. "I... suppose I should." He sighed. "I hope nobody's nicked me place." He said, looking up with a forced smile.

Buffy instantly fell sad at his pain. She knew he had to go, but she didn't really want to hurt him like that. And, if she could be truthful to herself, she knew she didn't want him to go. She had missed him, and as the days drew on she started to want him back. The days she spent at his crypt, she waited for his return, with no luck. Now he was back, and she was throwing him out like yesterday's garbage.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. It was the least she could say, and knew it wouldn't do much. But at least she was expressing the smallest of her feelings towards him, because she was sorry.

Spike simply nodded, threw his head down, and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Buffy pleaded, throwing an arm out in his direction.

Spike turned around, "Yeah?" he asked, stepping towards her outstretched arm.

Buffy recoiled her arm, and then tried to realize why she had she asked him to wait. There was no other reason besides that she wanted him to stay. And that would be a bit awkward to ask, '_I changed my mind. Stay?_' Sounded a bit desperate, and just not right. She wasn't suppose to still feel this way about him. She shouldn't have in the first place. Then when he cheated... it should have changed everything.

But it didn't.

She decided it was time to just forget about everything, put the past behind her. She had to simply focus on her feelings.

And her feelings told her she wanted him.

She had remained focused on his eyes as she thought and, without breaking the gaze, she walked straight up to him. They now both stood as still as anything, noses almost touching, and eyes never leaving each others. Buffy lifted her right hand from her side, and cupped Spike's right cheek. Her gaze left his eyes and turned to his cheekbone, which she caressed her thumb over. When she turned back to his face, it held confusion, surprise, excitement and eagerness all in one. Her right hand left his cheek and, lifting herself onto her toes, she lifted her left and wrapped both around his neck. Spike still stood frozen, wanting to make a move but unsure of it. Buffy leant in and touched their noses together, while at the same time lifted her hand to rub at the crook of his neck. Spike relaxed instantly, wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

They hugged each other for a good while, before Buffy leant back to indicate Spike to lift his head. He complied, and they once again stared into each others eyes for another few moments. Soon after Buffy, without any indication whatsoever, pressed her lips to his cold, unexpected mouth.

* * *

_**A/N-** __Surprising? Yeah, for me too. Didn't expect it to go that way, but there it is anyway. Perfect proof of how my writing has it's own flow._

_The unexpected is what to expect._


	27. Mean Just as Much

Previously-

They hugged each other for a good while, before Buffy leant back to indicate Spike to lift his head. He complied, and they once again stared into each others eyes for another few moments. Soon after Buffy, without any indication whatsoever, pressed her lips to his cold, unexpected mouth.

* * *

**Chapter 27- Mean Just as Much.**

Spike didn't return the kiss. He barely could process that she had all of a sudden she was so close to him, let alone that she was kissing him. He didn't have enough time to even begin processing, before she pulled away.

She couldn't even look in his eyes. She removed her lips from his and, with her head down, glided out of the embrace and took several steps away. Then she started bawling, she couldn't help it. She didn't think she had ever felt so hurt in her life.

Spike threw his head back with his hands in annoyance. Why did she have to cry? Buffy is by far the strongest person he had ever known, and now she is crying because he hadn't returned a kiss? Did it really hurt that much?

He strolled over to Buffy's side and place a hand on each shoulder, and rubbed them in a soothing circular motion. "Geez Buffy, don't bloody cry."

But that didn't help. It just made her sobs louder, and her tears roll out quicker.

"Buffy. Why the hell does that make you cry?"

Buffy stopped crying for a split second and turned towards Spike, ripping his hands off her shoulders. She shot him the deadliest look, even behind her reddened, wet eyes, which made him want to coil up in a tight ball. She wiped her eyes and then stomped off and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Spike didn't think at all. After a few moments of processing the look he just received, he climbed the stairs as well. He flung Buffy's door open, to find her crouched in the corner and crying again.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, luv. Really, I am. But I don't fully understand what I did." Spike confessed.

Buffy wiped her eyes, and looking up at Spike tried to speak. But she just couldn't find the words. After opening her mouth a few times over she gave up in another round of tears.

In response Spike just held her tighter while trying to find why this strong women he knew just broke down from his accidental rejection.

--

After what felt like hours, Buffy had finally settled down. Now instead of sitting next to each other with Spike hugging Buffy from the side, Buffy now sat on Spike's lap hugging him. Not long after Buffy had quietened, Spike realized she was asleep. He picked her up, not removing her hands from around his neck, and walked the short distance to her bed. He lay her down, and as he tried to stand up Buffy would not let go of his neck. Instead, half awake and with her eyes still closed, she scooted over on the bed and pulled him closer. Spike took this as an indication that she wanted him to lie down, in which he complied and pulled the covers over them. Buffy removed her hands from his neck and drooped one over his middle and placed her head on his shoulder. Soon her breathing was relaxed.

Spike then went into some deep and confusing thought, revolving around _'__W__hat the hell had just happened?_'.

During his muddled thoughts Spike was soon in his own dreams, which centered on a crying Buffy and the words 'You mean just as much to her, as she does to you.'

* * *

_A/N-__ Sorry this chapter is even shorter then usual. But if I keep writing from here I will not be able to cut it off at a good point. But I shall write the next chapter right now. So by the time you even know this chapter is posted there will probably be a new one._

_If you read, please review. I love all reviews even if they just say, 'I read this.' (:_


	28. What is Love?

Previously-

During his muddled thoughts Spike was soon in his own dreams, which centered on a crying Buffy and the words 'You mean just as much to her, as she does to you.'

* * *

**Chapter 28- What is Love?**

Spike woke in sweats. Whatever that dream was, it was completely absurd. The look in the dead-beat tearful Buffy's eyes was even worst then the look on her face the previous night. He took a deep breath and looked over at the sleeping body next to him. '_I can't mean that much to her._' Spike thought. '_She can't possibly love me as much as I love her._' Spike reasoned with himself that the dream really was a dream, and nothing about it was true.

He plopped back roughly, shaking the bed. Buffy stirred next to him.

"Oh. Sorry, luv. Didn' mean to wake you."

Buffy let out a soft sigh as she snuggled closer to Spike. "Don't matter." She murmured with her eyes closed.

Spike needed to know. Needed to know why she cried last night, and most importantly- does she love him.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm."

"I... well I kinda hate to ask this. But... why did you get so upset last night?"

Buffy sighed, obviously the last thing she wanted to explain.

"Spike... I don't, can't..."

"I have to know."

"Why does it matter?" Buffy spat, before Spike let out a rough sigh. "That's what I thought." She whispered.

Spike sat upright abruptly, making Buffy look up at him in surprise. "It matters, Buffy, because I love you." He spoke slowly.

"Give it up already, Spike. You don't love me. In fact, you can't love me. You don't have a soul."

Spike shot out of bed and stood in the middle of the room. "Sodding hell I don't! What gives you the right?"

Buffy let out a non-humors laugh. "Because it is the truth. You can't love without a soul, Spike."

"Hell I can't. What else would you call this sodding pain inside, huh? This... this whole that rips at my ever' being when you ain't around. The burn of passion at your touch. What you call that then?" He said shaking his pointer finger in her direction.

"Spike-"

"You- you think you know ever' thing 'bout love when you fell for the pounce. Don' you? Well I tell you what... you don' know nothing! Nothing 'bout love. You had some teenager crush. You- you think it's love. But it ain't. Your first love is never real."

"Don't you ever speak about Angel that way." Buffy threatened in a very low voice. "It was real and I loved him. More then I will ever love anybody for the rest of my life. More then anybody will _ever_ love you."

Those last words sent a world of hurt through Spike. Looking upwards he screamed at no-one in particular, "Told you, didn' I!"

"Who in the world are you talking to?"

"Nobody." Spike grumbled.

Buffy shot out of bed and went to open the door.

"Where you goin'?" Spike asked.

"No where in particular. Let's just say, away from you."

"You can't jus' walk out!"

"Why not?" Buffy said a hand on her hip and the other on the door handle.

"I ain't done talking to you."

"Well I'm done talking to you." With that Buffy was out of the door.

She went downstairs and found Dawn making breakfast.

"Mmm, smells good." Buffy smiled.

"Bacon." Dawn smiled triumphantly. "We didn't have any eggs though," she frowned, "but some mighty fine fresh bacon."

"The bacon that was in the fridge in a clear container?" Buffy asked while sitting on the counter stool.

"Ah, yeah. Why?" Dawn asked worryingly.

"That has been in there for about three months. I think it is off." Buffy said scrunching her nose.

"That would be why it smelt so bad." Dawn said with a small laugh.

Dawn turned the stove off and gathered the half-cooked bacon to put in the bin. As she was scraping it in the bin Buffy asked, "Would you like to go grab some pancakes for breakfast instead?"

"Yeah." Dawn said with a big hopeful smile. "Can I miss half of school?"

"Oh right. It's a school day."

"So can I?"

"Of course not."

"I shouldn't of said anything." Dawn grumbled.

A moment later Spike appeared in the doorway. "What's for breakfast?"

Dawn jumped, almost dropping her now empty plate, and turned to see Spike. She then whispered to Buffy, "What is Spike still doing here?"

"Ah, he slept in the guest room... It was too late for him to go home." Buffy responded, triumphantly at her good excuse.

"But it was dark. If he slept here he wouldn't be able to get home..." Dawn pondered.

"Good point, luv." Spike said to Dawn, while going to sit on the stool next to Buffy. "I was too tired to really think that one through."

Buffy rolled her eyes so that Spike could see, but Dawn could not. "C'mon Dawn. Go pack your school bag and I'll call Xander to see how far away he is."

Dawn headed upstairs as Buffy entered the lounge room and picked up the phone. She dialed Xander's number before she felt Spike's presence behind her.

"Go away." She whispered placing her hand over the mouthpiece, even though in hearing the dialing tone she knew Xander had yet to pick up.

"I said I wasn't finished talkin' to you." Spike whispered back, right in her ear causing his chin to touch her shoulder.

"I'm finished, and that is that." Buffy said, shaking Spike off.

"But I am not." Spike said tugging at her shirt to pull her against him.

"Let go!" Buffy screamed, not realizing Xander had picked up.

"_Buffy?_" Xander called through the phone.

"Ah, yeah. Xander." While she spoke she pushed Spike away, to which now he actually complied. "Just wondering how far away you are."

"_I'm about a minute away._"

"Okay, see you soon." Buffy hung the phone up.

As soon as she had, Spike spoke again with a point of his finger in Buffy's direction. "We will finish this later."

Dawn appeared just as he said that. "How far is Xand?"

"He has almost pulled up." Buffy said, leading Dawn to the front door. She looked behind herself towards Spike, and shot him a deadly look.

"I don't care what you say, luv. We'll finish this." Spike whispered in the direction Buffy had left.

* * *

_**A/N**-__ I don't care if all your review says is 'I love Spike.' If it means you have read the story, I'm happy. (:_


	29. A Pickle

_**A/N-** 'What? Did I really get an e-mail saying JGMOR has an update? That can't be right!?' Well it is. (: So here it is and I hope you like. I hope it's good seeing as it's been so long. 'spike'smate', I really do hope you are happy. (: After I got your last review and e-mailed you back, I really felt like writing! So I did. And here it is. So all you out there who love this story, they are the one to thank. Anyway, enjoy. And I really do love your reviews more then I can say. (:

* * *

_

Previously-

Dawn appeared just as he said that. "How far is Xand?"

"He has almost pulled up." Buffy said, leading Dawn to the front door. She looked behind herself towards Spike, and shot him a deadly look.

"I don't care what you say, luv. We'll finish this." Spike whispered in the direction Buffy had left.

* * *

**Chapter 29- A Pickle.**

As soon as Buffy closed the door, she expected Spike to be no longer then a minute before he popped into her view. She stood, back against the closed door, for a couple of moments. For some reason that she couldn't figure out, she wished he had actually appeared before her and tried to get her to tell him why she cried. She liked the feeling that someone cared so much, but at the same time she liked not telling him. To see if he cared enough to leave it alone, or to care enough to keep pushing her to tell. Either way it felt he cared, but at the same time seems he would care more the other way round. Her mind was confusing her. With a small sad sigh she headed to the lounge.

It was much to her surprise to find the owner of that heap of bleach blonde hair sitting on the couch after thinking he had left.

"Stop." Spike whispered just loud enough as Buffy turned to leave, "What di' I tell you?"

"What did I tell _you_?" Buffy whispered back, her head only slightly turned his way. She took but two steps, before she was roughly stopped by two large hands on her upper arms. "You're gonna have to do better then that." Buffy giggled slightly.

At first, Spike wasn't trying to grip tightly, but with that comment he grew somewhat angry. He went to grip, not with all his might, but faintly tighter. Something was wrong. What should've been moderately tighter was barely a squeeze. '_What?!_' was all the thoughts Spike could manage. He let go of Buffy's arms and simply looked down at his hands in bewilderment.

"That's what I thought." Buffy smiled in triumph. Spike didn't respond, that just wasn't right. Buffy turned around to see Spike staring at his hands, fright planted across his face. Something _defiantly_ was not right.

"Spike?" He looked up for a split second, the same expression on his face, and then back down to his hands. "Spike... what's wrong?" Buffy slowly and worryingly spoke. Nothing left his lips. "Spike!"

He simply couldn't muster a word to speak. He couldn't even think of a way to put the words. No strength? Not only did he feel none of his 'vampire' strength, he felt weaker then a human. How was that even possible?

Buffy stepped in front of Spike and grabbed his hands, thoroughly looking them over. "Spike, there is nothing on your hands, okay?" Spike simply shook his head, and managed to muster a small "No..."

"No what?"

"Not on..." He whispered slowly.

"Not on? It's not on your hands?" Buffy questioned and received a nod. "Okay, then what?"

Spike clenched his hands as tight as he could manage, and let go in a humph of defeat. Silently, "Strength..."

"What do you mean?" Spike simply shook his head, and with that Buffy was fed up. "Snap out of it, Spike!" She said with a couple of slaps across his face. "Tell me what the hell you are on about!"

Spike lowered his head.

"**NOW!**" Buffy screamed so loud Spike was almost knocked off his feet, waking him from his saddened, almost trance-like, state.

"Did you have to do that?!" Spike spoke, instead of whispering. "I don'no, okay? I have no strength. None. I can barely lift this couch" He said as he wandered to the nearby sofa and tried to lift it. "See, nothin'." He sighed.

"Now that's a pickle."

"A _pickle_? I can't lift a blooming seat and you think it's A PICKLE?!"

"Well I'm glad I got you out of that stupid state. Spike, it's probably something to do with that knocking out thing you were talking about?"

"But when I woke up, I tried to get out. Didn' work to well, but I could still feel... power." Spike recalled.

"Maybe it was some kind of drug that started to wear in slowly."

"Do you reckon it'll wear _off_? Even if slowly?" Buffy shrugged. "Buffy, I can't stay like this." Spike almost whined. "I can't, I... I..."

"Hell, don't cry on me! Give it a day or whatever, and if your still worried we'll talk to Giles."

"Do you really think it'll wear off?" Spike almost begged. He really felt he needed to be reassured.

"Spike, I don't know. That is why you wait and see."

"What do I do till then? Buffy I can't go anywhere like this. I've got enough people on my back, can't be goin' out in danger without bein' able to fight!"

"Do you want to plant a sign on your forehead saying 'LET ME STAY HERE!'? Geez, hide here. No need to beg."

* * *

_**A/N-** I thought a little bit of 'Defenseless Spike' would be good. Apart from just being captured... Seems our poor Spikey is going through a rough patch._

_Review! Tell me what you think. (:_


	30. I'm,,,

Previously-

"What do I do till then? Buffy I can't go anywhere like this. I've got enough people on my back, can't be goin' out in danger without bein' able to fight!"

"Do you want to plant a sign on your forehead saying 'LET ME STAY HERE!'? Geez, hide here. No need to beg."

* * *

**Chapter 30- I'm...**

It had been six days since Buffy agreed to let Spike stay at her house. Spike may have slightly regained his strength, but if so it was so little that he couldn't tell. He was getting more worried by the day and was trying so hard to get Buffy to tell Giles. But the last thing Buffy wanted to do was have Giles know everything about them, and she knew if Buffy went to Giles about this that he would defiantly question the motive. Buffy regretted telling Spike they would ask for Giles' help, but she wanted to reassure Spike that it would be fine and if not she would do everything in her power to try to make it okay. And saying she would go to Giles seemed like the right thing. She had sure gotten herself into a muddle. With that, plus her relationship with Spike seemed strange and uncomfortable. They barely spoke. He hadn't asked again about why she cried over the kiss, mainly to the fact he was so caught up in his own mess. Well that is what Spike tried to tell himself. The truth was he didn't want to know the reason, not anymore. He didn't know why he rejected her kiss, not besides 'he wasn't expecting it'. And he knew Buffy would not accept that excuse, and he knew it wasn't true anyway. He needed to figure the truth out, before he said anything about it.

When Dawn was home, Spike hid in Buffy's room. Buffy didn't want to have to explain anything to Dawn either.

Dawn was about to go to school. "Got your lunch, homework?"

"Yes and yes. Can I go now?" Dawn impatiently wanted to get out of the house for a bit.

"Sure. Say hi to Xander for me."

"Will do. Bye."

Spike quietly and swiftly made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. Buffy headed back up to her room. Excuse being to brush her teeth.

She was disappointed to find Spike missing, but brushed her teeth none-the-less. Then headed back to the kitchen to clean up breakfast, to then find Spike there. She didn't say a word though, nether did he. They just went about their own business. Spike, not really sure what he was doing, and Buffy collecting the overload of dishes to wash.

Buffy had one too many dishes in her hands, and neither where paying attention as to try to look like they didn't care for the other. With that they bumped into each other, and the pile in Buffy's hands went tumbling down.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, as she placed the few remaining cutlery on the bench beside her. As she went to bend down, so did Spike. With that they hit their heads together. Buffy sat upright, hand on her head, ready to cry. Things slowly just kept going downhill for her, and she was sick of it. Giving up on the dishes, she picked herself up, hand still on head, and sat at the island.

"Sorry." Spike whispered as he picked the broken pieces off the ground. They were in fairly large pieces, but he still managed to cut himself right across his palm. The blood poured from his hand, and it hurt, a lot. A lot more then he could ever remember pain to be, or at least for a simple cut on the hand. All he could do was look at it. He felt a tingle down his cheek and then a tap on his hand.

A tear.

In that time Buffy was able to take a deep breath. She picked herself up and returned to the kitchen to clean up the shards. She was surprised, to say the least, at the sight of Spike crouched on the floor with a bloody hand.

"Gees Spike, what happened?"

Spike looked up in surprise, he hadn't heard her walk in. Everything was wrong. He looked back at his hand and scrunched his eyebrows, "It hurts."

"Ahh, yeah. It normally does?"

"No Buffy... It _hurts_." Spike spoke slowly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm a..." Spike couldn't finish. He could barely bring himself to the conclusion.

"A what, Spike? Stop with the half sentences. You are a...?" Spike simply shook his head.

Buffy bent down in front of him with a, "Spike, use your words", mockingly.

"Shuddup." Spike stood up and walked away, Buffy mimicked.

As he walked Buffy followed behind him. "Spike stop being so sensitive. What were you trying to say?"

"I am a human, Buffy." He paused. "I have no strength. This," he held up his hand, "hurts. You walk in before, I don' hear it. I'm... I'm... am a human."

"Don't be stupid. You're not a human. It's whatever the drug is and you have to snap out of it. Thinking like that is bound to be the only way to make it worse. I told you, you just need to give it time and it will go away."

"Buffy, no. It's not going away."

"Spike, yes. Yes it will."

Spike was sick of this. Buffy didn't want to help him. Why would she? She just wanted him to be stuck like this, useless to the world. And Spike wasn't going to let that happen. "If you're not gonn'a help me, I'll just have to do it myself." Spike started to walk out of the house.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Spike turned his head around. "Like you care." And with that he walked out the door.

Like she cares? She didn't think she did. But deep down, Buffy cared more then he could ever know.

* * *

_A/N- AHHHHH! I don't know what's happening! I'm just writing and writing, and like I do it has it's own flow. EKK! I don't know what I have written and I don't know what is going to happen next. :S_

_Are you guys scared? I sure am! :|_


	31. Coffee

_**A/N-**__ Just randomly looking at this story today and was amazed when I realized you guys have given me exactly 70 reviews! Wow! Thanks all of you wonderful reviewers. (: Keep it up. And I will keep this up. (:_

_Twilight fan? I know there must be some of you out there. Even if you only once where. Me, used to be, not too much anymore. But anyway. Got to love it. So, if you are, check out my story 'Night'._

_Just a little random note, who of you out there like Vampire Diaries? Oh man, Damon, *drooool*! Haha. Maybe I should do a story on VD... Wish I could without having 2 stories running, it's hard enough to keep up to date with these buggers. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and give me a sweet review that you all know I love._

_

* * *

_

Previously-

Spike turned his head around. "Like you care." And with that he walked out the door.

Like she cares? She didn't think she did. But deep down, Buffy cared more then he could ever know.

* * *

**Chapter 31- Coffee.**

Spike wasn't thinking straight with his pump of adrenaline to get his answers, that he stepped straight out into the sunlight. His immediate reaction was to duck, even though thinking he was human should have replaced that need. He was glad that he ducked, for the sizzling rays burnt at his skin. Which made no sense to Spike. _'I'm human. I don't burn?'_ Well, turns out he wasn't human. So what in the world had those bloody white-clockers done to him?

Spike returned back inside Buffy's house; there was nothing else to do. Buffy was in the kitchen preparing a coffee when she heard him enter.

"What are you doing, Spike? Thought you were going to get your answers."

"Turns out I can't luv. Still burn in that stupid ball of light." He said shaking of his sizzling hot jacket.

"And who thought they were human?" Buffy joked.

"I neve' said I was human..."

"Ahh, yeah you did." Buffy cut in.

"I meant to say I feel like a human." He finished.

"Get your story straight Spike, human or not human?"

"Bloody slayers." Spike mumbled under his breath.

"And what was that?"

"Nothin'." And Spike ventured upstairs into the dark of Buffy's bedroom. Spike knew she normally forgot to open her curtains.

Buffy sat at the island to drink her coffee. She really _was_ concerned for Spike, but showing it would do no help. Deciding for sure that anything further with Spike was just going to make her life so much harder, she came to the conclusion she could not make any action whatsoever to make him even think she still wanted him. She wanted him so bad though, as much as she tried to deny it within her own head. This new conclusion made her head hurt, and more importantly- her _heart_.

Putting her finished coffee in the sink, Buffy ventured upstairs with a conversation planned. Spike sat atop Buffy's covers, rolled up in a ball... rocking. He looked so vulnerable to her and, in fact, he probably was right now.

She sat at the end of the bed. "I want to make a deal." This was defiantly coming out of the blue, and she knew Spike would barely understand yet accept to the deal.

Spike's voice was quiet and shaky, "Ahh, wha'?"

"You want help, right? Fix this. I'll try my best to help you. Take you to Giles, maybe he has the answer. Whatever it takes." Spike nodded. "But, on one small condition." Buffy paused for a couple of seconds, looking at the ground then back up at Spike's pleading face. "After you're back to yourself, you leave Sunnydale."

Spike shot to a sitting position. "You hav' got to be kiddin' me! Leave? Bloody hell, I will! _SMALL _condition? You are outta ya mind!"

"It has to be done." Buffy whispered.

"What? I'm not going anywhere! Nothin' has to be done. With or without strength, I'm stayin' here!"

Buffy took a deep sigh. She was not going to leave Spike helpless, but she couldn't have him stay. She could barely stand being so close to him anymore. Everything she wanted, everything she didn't, everything that was wrong. Everything she should never have, but everything she always will. Spike would never leave, she knew that.

Next thing they both knew, there was a big crash from downstairs and a dark figure looming in the hallway.


	32. Torment, YAY!

**_A/N- _**_Wow. Hi Guys. I know I haven't written anything in SO long! So this is kind of weird. Anyway, this might be a bit iffy seeing as it has been so long. Bare with me though. It might actually be better. :)_

_Read and Review, show the love._

* * *

Previously-

Buffy took a deep sigh. She was not going to leave Spike helpless, but she couldn't have him stay. She could barely stand being so close to him anymore. Everything she wanted, everything she didn't, everything that was wrong. Everything she should never have, but everything she always will. Spike would never leave, she knew that.

Next thing they both knew, there was a big crash from downstairs and a dark figure looming in the hallway.

* * *

**Chapter 32- Torment, YAY!**

Both Buffy and Spike's heads snapped to the open door. With the crash the whole house went dark. Every light switched off at the same time. Spike was practically hyperventilating. He could barely handle this no strength business, no way could he even consider coming near anything that would bring a fight. He just didn't know what to do, how to act. The little means of basic protection was an unknown to his ancient mind.

The house wasn't pitch black. It was day time. But the only light was coming through Buffy's closed curtains. The hallway had no windows, little light was getting there. The figure was visible, but its features unseen. Whatever it was was wearing dark, full length clothing, and its hood covering the majority of its face. This was going to be no picnic.

Buffy rose. Getting ready for whatever this thing was going to give to her. "Spike, get out of here... Or hiding is probably a better option. Just skidaddle!"

The figure stalked towards Buffy, pushing her into a fighting stance. It was slow with every step, a frightening tactic. "What are you waiting for? The sun to go down? Because, well, I've got better things to do." Buffy taunted.

Spike bolted for the bathroom, which had a door to one of the other bedrooms. He'd make an escape, and find somewhere to hide. Didn't work though, seems he was what this guy was after. As soon as Spike got to the door, the figure turned from Buffy and ran towards Spike. Grabbing him by the throat.

"Don't pick on someone weaker! Bully!" Buffy charged, kicking this guy off his feet and releasing his grip on Spike.

She turned to Spike, "Go! Hide somewhere. I'll hold him up. I can take him, but that kick should have knocked him to the other side of the room." Buffy prattled as she fought him. "Go Spike!"

Spike finally found his bearings and ran through the bathroom and out of the next bedroom. He wandered, finding somewhere to hide.

Buffy kicked and punched, but was easily blocked and punched back. This guy _was_ strong. Not as strong as other things she has faced, like Glory, but defiantly strong.

Spike hid in the basement. Not the best place. But plenty of inside hiding spots. He just hoped Buffy was okay. If Buffy is afraid something is strong, then it must be frightening.

Finally Buffy had him pined to the ground, stomach down. She knew this guy wasn't a vampire, so a stake was useless. She had to know what he was to kill him. She flipped him around and uncovered his hood.

"Riley?!" Buffy exclaimed.

Riley tried to wriggle loose. "Let... me go... Buffy!" Riley screamed between struggles. "You're... weaker. Shouldn't be... so... so strong."

"Angry Buffy. Angry strength." Buffy spoke between clenched teeth. "What. Are. You. Doing."

His face was straight, giving no answer. Buffy gripped his arms, awfully tight. "I repeat. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING." Riley cringed, but still no answer.

"SPIKE!" Buffy screamed so loud, even from the basement she was heard.

Spike hurried upstairs. Delightfully surprised at what he finds. "Captain Cardboard." He smirked.

"Spike, get some ropes from the basement. We are going to make him speak." Buffy demanded.

"Torment, YAY!" Spike almost jumped with glee.

* * *

_**A/N-** Okay, umm... yeah. Here he is again. I didn't know who else it could be. So yeah. REVIEWS! ;D_


	33. Messed up

**_A/N-_**_ Oh my. It has been a long time, hasn't it? I can't guarantee any updates regularly what-so-ever anymore. I'm sorry guys. School and the small social life I have leaves me little time. But, on occasion like this, I will give you updates. :) Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Previously-

Spike hurried upstairs. Delightfully surprised at what he finds. "Captain Cardboard." He smirked.

"Spike, get some ropes from the basement. We are going to make him speak." Buffy demanded.

"Torment, YAY!" Spike almost jumped with glee.

* * *

**Chapter 33- Messed up.**

Buffy had tied Riley's hands up, lead him downstairs, and secured him to the first chair she found. Although, their luck had yet to reveal itself. They were getting absolutely nothing from him. Occasionally she dealt some beating to him, but it had no results. However, Spike was thoroughly enjoying himself. Nothing out of Riley left him unaffected. Thirty minutes in, Spike and Buffy went upstairs for a short interval to gather ideas on how to continue.

However, as soon as they were up the steps of the basement and the door was closed, Spike took not a second to deliver the most surprising smooch to Buffy. For a moment she let it happen, too surprised to do anything but. Yet, a moment later she forcefully shoved him off with both hands on his shoulders, a little too roughly for his current condition.

Although, to Buffy's surprise, he was not fazed by this rejection. After being almost knocked back through the basement door, he simply smiled, seemingly too elated, almost bouncing on his feet. "So what next?" he chimed.

"Ho-o-o-o-ld up! What in the world was _THAT_!"

"Awwwh, what? The kiss?"

"Awwwh, yes- the kiss!" Buffy mocked, rather irritated.

Spike continued smiling, "I don' know. I'm happy, this is fun. So, feeling happy, I wanted to kiss you. 'Cause that makes me happy too!"

"Do you have any idea how freaking childish and stupid you sound?" she frowned.

"Don't care." Spike fleetingly said, rocking side to side with his hands behind his back.

Buffy looked excessively confused. This was not normal Spike behaviour. Well, finding beating up Riley for information fun was normal for Spike. But just about everything else was off-putting.

Spike's expression was rising, the silence rocketed his current mood. A few moments after the last words were uttered, Spike was planting another one on his beloved.

Buffy was trying to move away, so this time she did not hurt him, but she could not. His arms were wrapped around her as tight as they could go, and she could not seem to break them loose with slight strength. She tried to voice his name between their sealed lips, but it came out as barely a mumble. Eventually she ripped herself free of his arms.

"What are you doing!" She screamed in his face after taking several steps back.

"Ohh, I don' know!" he declared almost frustratingly, "I jus' want more of you!" Spike took a few steps so he was halfway between them with his arms widespread going in for another kiss, before pulling his arms in to his body in a rigid manner. He dropped to the ground, struggling to keep from diving at Buffy again.

"You are messed up in the head Spike, you know that?"

"I'm not messed up!"

"Yeah- you are."

"Well if being messed up is what love is, then I guess I am!" Spike proclaimed.

"Will you stop with the whole love thing?" Buffy sighed.

"No, cause I do love you! I mean... not like the whole thing that just went on then... But I do! You can try 'n' deny it as much as you want. Try 'n' convince me that I don', but I do. How can I prove it to you?"

"Leave. Leave like I asked you to. Once this is over with Riley, and once we fixed whatever is wrong with you- leave."

"That don' prove I love you! I know how some people say 'love 'em enough to let 'em go'. But that jus' ain't it! I can never let you go, Buffy!"

"You have to go, Spike!" Buffy cried out, rolling her head into her hands, "I can't do this anymore..."

"Do what?" Spike demanded.

"This! This with you! The fighting, the you trying to convince me that you love me, the kissing, the everything! You make it so hard!"

"What Buffy? What so hard?"

"The trying to convince myself I don't love you!" Buffy screamed, a tearful scream. Immediately after those words escape her mouth, she covered it with her hands. Turning around to run out the back door, Spike dropped to the ground.

* * *

**_A/N- _**_Ahh what?_

_R&R._


	34. Antidote

**_A/N- _**_Hey guys! Another update already :O! I'm so kind. ;)_

_Anyways, I realised it has been a VERY long time since I updated before the most recent. So I made a re-cap of the story up to Chapter 33. Was going to be short, but turns out- not so much. Over a whooping 1000 words to be precise. But if anybody would like it, just send me a message and I'll send it for you to have a read. :)_

_So here is some more nutty business with the stupid Riley. Never really liked him..._

**_

* * *

_**

Previously-

"What Buffy? What so hard?"

"The trying to convince myself I don't love you!" Buffy screamed, a tearful scream. Immediately after those words escape her mouth, she covered it with her hands. Turning around to run out the back door, Spike dropped to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 34- Antidote. **

Spike dropped to the ground. Shock running through his body. He always wanted to hear her say that, convinced himself it was true. But never in a million years did he expect it to be true, let alone her actually say it! She loved him... Well she didn't exactly say it like that, but it was there. Trying to convince herself she didn't love him, meaning she did love him but didn't want to. '_She doesn't want to love me..._' Spike thought. '_She does, but doesn't want to..._' That meant so many different things to Spike, made so many things spiral through his mind. Whether it was bad that she didn't want to love him, or it was enough that she actually did? So many questions ran through his mind to exploding point.

From below, Spike heard a scream. "Hello? I'm still down here! And there's a rat crawling on my lap! C'mon! Ohhhww... it's crapping on me!"

Spike headed down the basement unsure of his next move. But as soon as he was down there, he was overcome with the need to punch the army prat. So, well, he did. It wasn't great without his vampire strength, but enough to make his nose bleed.

"Christ! Thanks for that," Riley expressed behind his clutched nose.

"Tell me everything!" Spike demanded, "What the hell 'ave you done to me?"

"Ohh man! Whooping punch for no strength, ahhh."

Spike grabbed the hair at the back of Riley's neck and pulled, "Tell me," he said quietly and menacing.

"Ahhhh ah, okay!" Spike released him, "Ouch. It was part of your assessment. You were not suppose to be released. They had know idea I was involved in getting you out, so they sent me to retrieve you, I had no choice."

"Retrieve? You make it sound like we're playing fetch. You're the dog and I'm the tennis ball, ey?"

"Well for that you need a more beach yellow hai- owhhh!" Spike delivered another nice punching to Riley's already damaged nose. "Okay, okay! Geez, no need to get so defensive about your hair!"

"Will it wear off?" Spike growled.

"Don't know." Riley stated.

"WHAT?"

"WELL", Riley mimicked Spike's tone, "we don't really know. I mean, we have an antidote. But we've never used the drug on anything for more then three days before administrating the antidote."

"Then give me the antidote." Spike ordered.

"Can't do. It's not just a simple dosage like the drug. There are specific cooking requirements which have to be made no more then an hour prior to administrating it."

"Well, we've got a nice little science-y slash witch-y gal here that can get it done. Find me the instructions."

"You have no idea how intensely difficult that will be."

"You got me out of that place without bein' caught. Now you gonna get me those instructions without bein' caught."

* * *

**_A/N- _**_I love it when I get REVIEWS! :D_

_Please, if you read- review! A simple- "ohhhhh" will suffice!_


	35. Black Bangs

_**A/N-** I'm sorry guys! It's been so long! But you know how life catches up with you? Bloody bitch that life, isn't it?_

_Plus I've been writing this other story outside of FanFiction. You know, my own little vamp story - own characters and storyline etc. It's pretty wicked, if I do say so myself._

_ANYWAY, so, I wrote another chapter a couple of weeks ago actually, but it went walk-a-abouts and I couldn't be bothered re-writing it. But I have finally decided to! Can't remember what I previously wrote, but ended up with this today._

_Enjoy my fellow Spike lovers!_

_

* * *

_

Previously-

"... Find me the instructions."

"You have no idea how intensely difficult that will be."

"You got me out of that place without bein' caught. Now you gonna get me those instructions without bein' caught."

* * *

**Chapter 35- Black Bangs**

"You're not going to tell Buffy about this?" Riley questioned as they neared the Institute. Spike walked by his side, utter silence besides occasional mentions about the plan they were about to pursue. "She would definitely be helpful," he continued to urge.

"Probably," Spike agreed. But he didn't really know why he didn't want to involve Buffy. There was a reason - a damn good one at that - but he just didn't know what it was.

Riley took the few moments of silence as a sign, "So we go back and get her?" he stopped walking and pointed in the direction back to her house.

"Nooo, we complete this plan on our own, Mr Genius," Spike mocked without a pause in his walk. "I'm already gonn' be attracting enough attention. Add the women who broke me out and we sure got ourselves a riot."

"Well, I'm glad you agreed to dye your hair then," Riley almost smirked.

They had stopped by a hair salon to dye Spike's hair to attempt to conceal his identity from the Institute. Admittedly, Spike felt pretty stupid with his newly coloured black hair. It made him look like a fag. You'd think the opposite - having bleach blonde hair would be an embarrassing spectacle. But Spike knew he could pull it off. With his new style - the black (having not cut his normally-gelled-back locks) bangs that covered his face - he felt like a fool. Add the dark black clothing and - voila! You have yourself a goth. And goth was not a good look for Spike.

"Why didn't you do anything to _your_ hair?" Spike whined, "They know you too! Probably more so!"

"Even if that's the case, I don't have a head that reflects light. People are more likely to pay attention to your eye-catching idea of hair."

"Watch yourself, Captain Cardboard. You don' help me here and you're right back in that basement with punches to a much more sensitive region of the body."

He held up his hands in defeat, "Just being honest. Besides, I'm curious how much you'd enjoy foundling that area."

Spike halted, turned, and threw a punch that paused an inch away from the weaklings face.

"Man," he laughed, "you do that, and you're stuck in that human-strength vampire state. I'm not complaining about that, it's fun to watch, but I'm sure you wouldn't be too happy."

Spike lowered his hand and let out a frustrated breath. "I swear one more word from you and I'm gonna crack without a seconds thought about being re-united with my lost strength. I may just be satisifed with the feeling of your crunching bones beneath my knuckles."

They reached the hidden entrance that Riley had discovered. So hidden, there were very few that knew about it. So hidden, Spike had completely forgotten the steps it took to get there. So hidden, that a security system hadn't been wired to the door. This was the entrance that could allow them the easiest access. Well, after the Institute had their suspicions about Riley's involvement in the recent escapee, his swipe card and code only worked with the guarded front entrance now. This wasn't their easiest access inside, it was their only.

The plan had been discussed back to front. They needn't discuss the next steps as they moved. They were silent and stealthy, everything according to plan.

They had to reach a lab on the other side of the Institute from where they entered. It was a heavily secured lab with a very long and specific code. Riley had learnt it while he was working with Spike in his earlier capture, being, of course, trusted to use it in the research they did on Spike.

Not even Riley could have guessed turning his back on the Institute, though. But he couldn't deny it - he still held feelings for Buffy. It was hard not too. Although, they were just feelings. He loved Sam, more than anything he could ever imagine. But it was Buffy, for heavens sake! She is not an easy one to forget. He'd never want Buffy in any which way or form after Sam. Never. But she was his first love. When she asked for his help, how could he say no?

Of course he never imagined helping Spike! Never! But he knew there was something between Buffy and the vampire. If he had to put a reason on why he was helping him right now; it was that. He was helping Spike because it would help Buffy. That was all the incentive he needed.

When they finally reached the lab - surprisingly without being caught - he held his breath for a moment before punching in the code. There was a high possibility that they had changed the code. But Spike wouldn't take no for an answer. When Riley tried to reason with him that an alarm would activate if the code was wrong, the first time it is entered - no second chance, he just brushed it off. All they had to do was bolt out when it screeched anyway. That was the last and final plan if everything failed. Riley figured he didn't fully understand the difficulty they would face trying to get out, but he couldn't really get Spike to consider it.

All he could do was hold his breath and pray to God that he typed in the correct fifteen didget/letter, case-sensitive code.

Deep breath, Riley, and in, in, in, in - _I can't breathe!_- and exhale. The little light above the keypad blinked green and they heard a satisfying click as it unlocked. Riley nodded a 'hope-you're-ready' to Spike, before pushing on the stainless steel door.

Oh, of course! Every little detail of the plan is thought through, except what happens when they actually enter the lab.

"Hostage 17," a big tooth-gap smile peered before them. "Mr Finn, how pleasant of you both to join me." _This is what you get for being an idiot, Riley._

_

* * *

_

**_A/N-_**_'Ahh, what just happened? Umm... hello SSBF? What are you doing?'_

_Honestly - I don't know. -giggles- I guess you'll just have to wait (hopefully not too long! I'm really sorry about my crazy schedule!) and see!_

_I don't even know if anyone is even interested is this story anymore. -sigh- But if there is any of you out there - here you go! All my faithful readers - I luff you! _^_^


	36. Bullet Brain

_**A/N- **Dedicated to smike'smate for, not being the only one that R&Red the last chapter - sniff-, but for being the patient waiter that they are. :) Always look forward to your faithful reviews!_

_And a shout-out to ProphecyGirl88 for reviewing all the chapters. :) See, they don't need to be long reviews guys! Just knowing that you've read it touches my heart enough. :')_

_

* * *

_

Previously-

Oh, of course! Every little detail of the plan is thought through, except what happens when they actually enter the lab.

"Hostage 17," a big tooth-gap smile peered before them. "Mr Finn, how pleasant of you both to join me." _This is what you get for being an idiot, Riley._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 36- Bullet-Brain**

Riley stared wide-eyed at the demon. This was the _last _he would ever want to face. Luckily, he was chained firmly to the examining seat he sat on. But that didn't ease the queasiness in his stomach. The fact, however, that he saw the same drug that was given to Spike being pumped into the gruesome demon's bloodstream, did. The nurse that treated him continued without any recognition of their entrance.

"Hugs for brother?" two shriveled arms flung out with the question. The demon looked like it had small pea-sized holes over every loose strand of skin.

"Ah, no," Spike replied confidently, "I wouldn't want to catch whatever you seem to have," he scowled, waving a finger in his direction.

The demon laughed a chest-deep chuckle. "I don't have anything yet, seventeen. I'm soon to be all sick and weak like you, though, thanks to Dr Keevil. What a lovely man, hey?"

"Lovely man, my ass. You best be wishing your lucky stars he didn't give you the same shit."

"Pfft," he waved it off, "it's all good after the cure."

Riley's eyebrows perked, "What cure? I haven't heard about any cure?"

"The antidote?" Spike questioned.

"The antidote..." the gap-teethed smile returned with a content sigh, "it's all but a few days away."

"Hey, bullet-brain! Not 'ere for a picnic party, where's the cure?"

He pointed towards a metal table behind the nurse. Spike immediately walked over and reached for the syringe that sat lonesome on the slab.

The nurse stopped and slapped her little palm on the top of Spike's hand, like the naughty little boy he was. "Ah-uh-uha," she tisked.

"'Ey, woman! That 'urt!"

"Silly, naughty, naughty. Can't steal, now, can we? No, no, no. Doctor will be not be happy to hear what you tried to do. No, not at all. He will be happy you came back though! Oh, ever so happy! Good solider, Finn, very good. Bring back the naughty vampire," she smiled.

Spike laughed a non-humorous laugh. "Not comin' back, crazy," he scoffed.

Riley shoved Spike in an 'shut-up' attempt, "Yes, Ms Burolan, I've brought Hostage 17 back," he announced, grabbing Spike's hands behind his back, "Could you please get the antidote ready while I put him in his cell?"

"'Ay, what the-" Spike struggled, before Riley twisted his wrist.

The nurse didn't seem to notice, "Oh course, Finn-boy. I'll let the Doctor know, he'll be ever so pleased."

"No, no, Ms Burolan. That won't be necessary. I would like to surprise him later on. I wouldn't want to disturb his current appointments."

Ms Burolan gave herself a little smack on the head, "Of course, silly Irene. Don't interrupt the special Doctor, oh no, he wouldn't be happy."

"No, he wouldn't," Riley agreed with a warm smile, "I'll be back in a few minutes to pick it up, could you begin as soon as possible?"

"Indeed, yes, boy. Take this fine man back to his cell too," she asked, pointing to the gap-toothed demon, "would you please? It will be ready in fifteen minutes, be back then, yes?"

"Sure, Ms Burolan. Thank you." Riley untied the demon's restraints and lead him out, along with Spike, of the room.

Once out of sight, Riley released Spike's hands. "I'm glad you caught on, soon enough, Spike."

"Yeah, yeah," Spike grumbled, rubbing at his wrist, "Could'a let me in on your litt'a plan though, Captain!"

"Didn't really have a chance, now, did I?"

Spike sighed, defeated, "Whatever..."

"What's going on, then?" asked the demon.

"Shut it Bullet-Brain," Spike hissed, "you want outta here, you listen to what we 'ave to say, got it?"

"I don't want out!" he cried, "I need the cure, can't leave without the cure!"

"Oh, we'll take you out." Riley threatened, "Set your weak-ass in the path of the slayer. Unless, you tell us everything we want to know, right here, right now."

"Ask me anything, anything!" he pleaded.

"What is the cure?"

* * *

**_A/N-_**_There you go guys! Ohhh, what does the cure do? Give me your ideas! I already know though, heeeheeeheee..._

_Read it, Review it, because it makes me smile. :D - like that! And smiles make me write more! :D - then this is you guys! Oh, it's a cycle of ever-lasting happiness. -giggles-_


End file.
